The Ring of Baumarra
by nupharlutea78
Summary: When a highly powerful and dangerous magic artifact is stolen from the office of the Grand Magician of the Order of the Seven Leaf Clover, Sir Max and Sir Numminorix Kuta from the Minor Secret Investigative Force seek to retrieve it, accompanied by the Grand Magician himself...


The Ring of Baumarra

My boss' call woke me up at dawn. Which was awful, because, for one, I went to sleep only after midnight yesterday. My friend Sir Maldo Yoz, a genius architect, came to visit me yesterday night, And started to talk about architecture And art in general, And he can speak about such things for hours on end, And so spirited that I get carried away too. And Basilio joins in with clever And delicate remarks, she's so smart And nice, which is No wonder because she takes after her creator, the Deputy Chief of Police Trikki Lai, And he's a very intelligent And nice guy. Once he was trying to create an illusion for a matinée for the policemen's children, but, being very worn out, used thousand millionth degree of White magic instead of needed eighteenth And produced an objectified illusion instead, And then got very frightened And angry, And No wonder, because the o produced creature was looking absolutely terrifying. It had a turkey's head with yellow cat eyes, a fish body And a fluffy fox fail, all this on slender human legs. The créature in turn got frightened And flew to my house, a great feat when you have No wings. There it frightened my girlfriend Lady Melamori Blimm, who uttered a loud war cry, hearing which I instantly ran in the direction of the awful sound And saw the wonderful créature And my girlfriend, safe And sound but very flustered. I stared at the wonderful créature. Thankfully it turned to be very delicate And intelligent, And instantly won our hearts. So I promised to défend it to the best of my possibilities And named it Basilio because it resembled basilisk a bit. And when Trikki Lai climbed into my window And promised to remove Basilio, we sheltered her behind our backs And told Trikki ffirmly that there was No need of that. Trikki was greatly relieved And told us how he created her. So Basilio came to live in my house. I had to get a special license for holding her in my house, of course. And then she wanted to become a human, And I had to implore one of the most powerful witches in the world to help Basilio with that, because I hate when someone cries at night wanting to become a human. so our Basilio became a tall red haired girl, every bit as delicate And clever as she was as a basilisk. So with such good friends I had No chance to go to bed early, And so only when I started to fall asleep on my feet I bade both good night And went by the Dark Way, that is, teleported, to my bedroom And then dropped into my bed without even undressing. And then this very untimely call of my boss in such an ungodly hour!And for second, I hate Silent Speech with a passion because it comes very hard to me. A ghastly start of a day, to say the least!

'Sir Max, wake up, we need to go to Jafax immediately!' Juffin said in an unforgivably chipper tone, And his voice was dripping with such a suspicious enthusiasm that I immediately began to imagine all kinds of disasters because only a difficult task can make my boss so glad, And as he's a very powerful wizard that does not bade well at all.

'What the Dark Magicians happened!?' I blurted out, all aghast.

'Nothing of the kind that you just imagined, praised be the Magicians, Sir Max,' Juffin chuckled. 'The End of the World, an epidemic of Anavuaina or a new civil war aren't looming over us, don't worry!'

'Phew, you reassured me,' I breathed out a sigh of relief. 'But what then?'

'Oh, Nothing much,' Juffin said airily. 'It's just that someone stole one trinket from Jafax.'

'A trinket!? From Jafax!?' I asked not believing my own ears. 'What trinket!?'

'Sir Shurf will tell you all about that himself, in all painstaking details as he likes to,' Juffin chuckled. 'So get up, Sir Max, And come to the Main Entrance to Jafax!'

'You don't care about my well being at all,' I groaned. 'I just went to bed after midnight yesterday!'

'Well, it's your own fault, Sir Max,' Juffin said in a No nonsense tone. 'Get here quickly! I'm already waiting for you by the walls of Jafax!'

'All right, all right!' I grumbled, threw my blanket off, looked at my rumpled clothes, straightened them little a little And pulled myself up. I looked for some Elixír of Kaxar but of course the invigorating potion was nowhere to be found, as my nearest And dearest as usually tidied up my room, And so Nothing was in its right places, the ones where I put it before. So I sat down, put my hand under my pillow, concentrated And in a few seconds I had in my hand a white porcelain cup with pitch black deliciously smelling coffee. I gulped in the divine drink, hot And bittersweet as the life itself, And began to feel myself a human being again. I sighed happily And disappeared from my room the next moment I found myself by the tall crenellated walls of the Castle of Jafax, by it's large impressive Main Entrance.

Sir Juffin was standing there in his silver robes, smiling radiantly.

'Good day, Max!' he said buoyantly.

'Good day,' I agreed.

Juffin smiled with approval, 'Let's go in, Sir Max!'

I nodded. And we went in, the Senior Magician on duty letting us in respectfully. So we passed inside And into the Grand Magician's office without any resistance.

The Grand Magician of the Order of the Seven Leaf Clover, the Blessed And Unique, And also my best friend, Sir Shurf Lonli-Lokli, was sitting at his large dark desk in his white And blue robes, very composed And stern as usually.

'Oh, you're here already,' he said evenly. 'Very good.'

'Good day, Sir Shurf,' Juffin smiled gently.

'Good day, Shurf,' I smiled amiably.

'Good day, Sir Juffin, good day, Max,' Shurf said evenly.

'Well, Sir Shurf, kindly tell Sir Max what happened,' Juffin smiled gently.

'Please sit down, And I'll tell what happened,' Shurf requested politely.

We sat down on ancient dark chairs, And I looked at my friend expectantly.

'You'll bore a hole in me, Sir Max,' Shurf smiled gently. 'Don't worry, I'm going to tell you all the lurid details outright.'

'Very good,' I said. 'Because I was going to burst from curiosity on the spot, And you would have to call some servants to clean up the resulting mess!'

'Please don't Do that, Max, as I value order very much, which you No doubt know,' Sir Shurf said evenly.

'I Do,' I smiled brightly. 'So please tell me what the Dark Magicians happened here!?'

'Well, today I inspected the contents of my desk, as usual, And when I checked the ancient carved box with double bottom, I found that the lower réceptacle was empty. And that box is where the Ring of Baumarra is kept.' Sir Shurf informed me And looked at me as if that could tell me something.

I looked at Sir Shurf blankly.

'You don't know what the Ring of Baumarra is?' Shurf sighed. 'Well, of course you don't, what was I even thinking!'

'Exactly,' I said. 'You forget that I'm only an uneducated barbarian from the Wastelands! So please tell me what that Ring of Bau-whatsis even is!'

'The Ring of Baumarra, Max,' Shurf corrected me pedantically. 'Its a ring that once belonged to Eshla Roxx, the Grand Magician of the Order of the Bars And Mirrors. Its history is hidden in the depths of time, so No one knows after whom or what it takes it's name, but it's powers are well known as the Grand Magician Eshla Roxx used it many times, unfortunately. You see, the ring turns everyone around into whatever it's bearer wants, he has only to rub the stone on the ring And think about his wish. You know what great efforts it cost all of us to vanquish the Grand Magician Roxx, don't you? Well, that was partly owing to that ring!'

I imagined the extent of the disaster And nodded grimly.

'Only Lady Sotofa Xanemer could undo what the ring did, and so when we won over the rebellious magicians, the ring was safely put into the box in the office of the Grand Magician of the Seven Leaf Clover, because, as you well know, only the Grand Magician himself can use any magic in this place. So we thought that it was perfectly safe here. Shows how little we humans know!' Shurf said sadly.

'Yeah,' I nodded hotly. 'So what the Dark Masters could have happened!?'

'Well, Max, I, as you know, am a rather good Master of Pursuit, so I searched the office for any tracks first of all,' Shurf said evenly. 'But I didn't find any tracks, that's the thing!'

'Well, if there aren't any tracks, Maybe there's a scent?' I ventured. 'We can't tell if there is, but our Sir Numminorix can!'

'Very well, Max,' Juffin said with approval. 'So call Sir Numminorix here!'

'So Numminorix And me shall have to pursue that scent if it is there, of course, even to another world if we have to?' I asked nodding with understanding.

'Not only the two of you, Sir Max,' Shurf said evenly. 'I'm the Grand Magician of the Seven Leaf Clover, And only I know how the ring looks, And besides the ring is my responsibility, so I'm going along with you. And I'll have to don the Gloves of Death, of course, because who knows what awaits you on the other end of that scent?'

I looked at my best friend. Before becoming the Grand Magician of the Order of the Seven Leaf Clover, Sir Shurf served along with Juffin And me in the Minor Secret Investigative Force of the City of Echo. And his position was that of the Master Who Snuffs Out Unnecessary Lives. He wore the Gloves of Death then, the left one of which killed instantly And the second only paralysed. Sir Shurf eliminated many dangerous wizards And deathly monsters who threatened the city of Echo And it's inhabitants. But when he become the Grand Magician of the Seven Leaf Clover, he naturally resigned from his position in the Secret Investigative Force And handed his deadly gloves over to Sir Juffin who put them away into a safe securely. But now... I looked at Juffin with a question in my eyes.

'You're right, Sir Shurf,' Juffin sighed. 'It's your responsibility, And you have to guard Sir Max. Take the gloves by all means!'

Shurf nodded solemnly And concentrated deeply. In a moment on his desk appeared two icy white gloves And two large protective gauntlets covered with runes. Sir Shurf donned the icy gloves And then the protective gauntlets neatly, rose And looked at me questioningly.

I sighed deeply, cursed in my mind And called Sir Numminorix Kuta.

'Numminorix, I'm very Sorry for calling you so early, but you're urgently needed' I said in a deeply apologetic tone.

'It's all right, Sir Max!' Numminorix answered brightly. 'Where?'

'Come to Jafax please,' I requested gently.

'To Jafax!?' Numminorix shouted in delighted surprise. 'I'm coming!'

I sighed again And looked at Juffin And Shurf.

'Numminorix's coming,' I informed them. 'Chipper as always. Some people are such early birds!'

Juffin And Shurf only smiled at me.

Five minutes Later ruffled but chipper Numminorix walked into the Grand Magician's office. Needless to say, accurate Sir Shurf warned the Senior Magician on duty about Numminorix's arrival, so he didn't met with any resistance just as Sir Juffin And me before that. Numminorix looked at Sir Juffin and me, then at Sir Shurf in the Gloves of Death, And his eyes widened.

'What happened!?' he asked dumbfounded.

I sighed And told him everything. Numminorix looked at me with eager curiosity.

'So I have to find any scents here, And to look where they lead to?' he asked eagerly. 'And what if they lead to some other world!?'

'Then we'll have to go to that other world, Sir Numminorix,' I sighed. 'Because that ring isn't a thing that you want to fall into wrong hands, is it?'

'Of course not, Sir Max!' Numminorix shivered. 'Well, I'm getting to work then...'

He walked too Shurf's desk And sniffed the air around it. We three looked at him impatiently.

'Got it!' Numminorix shouted at last. 'A scent that definitely doesn't belong here!'

We let out a sigh of relief.

'And where does it lead to, Sir Numminorix?' I asked eagerly.

'I'm afraid that it leads to the Corridor between the Worlds, Sir Max,' Numminorix sighed.

'Just as I suspected,' I groaned. 'Well, we have to Do what we must. At least Sir Shurf Lonli-Lokli is with us, And that's something.'

'Thank you for your faith in me, Max,' my friend smiled gently And bowed ceremoniously to me.

'Most welcome, Shurf,' I smiled brightly. And then I remembered something And groaned loudly.

'Basilio! I must call her And tell her that I'm going away! Poor girl, what a dunderhead she has for a caretaker! I nearly forgot to inform her!'

'Better late than never, Sir Max,' my best friend said evenly. I smiled to him, sighed And called Basilio.

'Basilio? Very Sorry if I woke you up,' I said gently.

'No, I'm already awake, Max,' Basilio answered softly. 'I noticed that you went away. Your work, Yes? '

'Yes,' I sighed. 'Unfortunately somebody stole one important thing from Jafax, And his scent leads to another word, of all things. So Sir Numminorix And me have to pursue him, that's how it is. But fortunately Sir Shurf is with us too. You trust in him, don't you?'

'Yes, of course, Max!' Basilio said fervently. 'Thank the Magicians that he's with you! It's because he's the Grand Magician And that thing is in his ward now?'

'Yes, exactly,' I sighed. 'He maintains that it's his responsibility so he has to go with us, which is all to the best, of course, because that thing is darn powerful And can wreak havoc wherever it is. And with Sir Shurf I'm absolutely sure that we can reduce that havoc. So wait for us please And don't worry too much, all right?'

'Okay,' Basilio sighed. 'I'll try not to, And you take care of yourself And return soon, all right, Max?'

'I'll try my best,' I promised firmly.

I signed And looked at Juffin, Shurf And Numminorix.

'Well, I told Basilio what happened,' I informed them.

'Very good,' Numminorix beamed. 'I've already told Henna too. So are we good to go now?'

I looked at Sir Shurf questioningly.

'Yes, I've already told Lady Sotofa that Ill be away for some time,' my friend said evenly.

But there was something in his eyes that betrayed his calm tone, an eager spark which made me smile. My formidable friend wasn't lying either about his responsibility or his need to guard me, of course, but I also knew all too well that for him this situation was a welcome respite from endless paperwork And other administrative duties which the position of the Grand Magician conferred on him. And I relished his intent with all my heart because I like his company very much And feel very safe with him. I smiled to my friend knowingly. He smiled gently to me.

I rose resolutely And nodded to Numminorix and Shurf.

'Well, try to return safe!' Juffin smiled gently at us. We nodded unanimously.

I concentrated, And a moment Later we we're in that endless indescribable void that was the Corridor between the Worlds or Xumgat as the ancient magicians called it. I felt the reassuring calm of Sir Shurf And Numminorix's eager anticipation beside me.

'Well, Sir Numminorix, Do you feel the scent?' I asked in my mind.

'Yes, of course!' Numminorix said eagerly. 'It's very strong!'

'Very good, Sir Numminorix, lead us,' I commanded.

We followed Numminorix and the next moment we we're in another world.

I looked around curiously And then laughed from surprise. The sight that Was before me I knew all too well, both from my past life And from movies. We were on a large lush Green lawn surrounded by tall lush Green trees, And in the distance was a large rose castle with stepped gables, turrets, crenellations, large arched windows And grand entrance steps. Sychrov Castle, by the Magicians! The one where the merry cook Jiřík lived, And where he became the king with his beloved Zlatovlaska by his side! But what was even more strange was the fact that there was a long slender light Green And gold dragon without wings but with four slender paws And golden eyes, embracing the castle gently with it's long slender body. I've read enough books in my life to know that type of dragon, the Oriental, the benevolent one. So the fact that it was guarding the castle wasn't surprising, what was amazing that the castle was Sychrov!

''You know this place, Max?' Numminorix asked eagerly. Shurf just looked at me with the Same question in his eyes.

'Yeah, I Do,' I said weakly. 'What I don't understand is why there is that dragon around it!'

They looked at me with great curiosity in their eyes.

I looked at them, sighed And told the story of Jiřík And Zlatovláska to them.

'Most interesting,' Sir Shurf said at last. 'So this is their castle, you say?'

'Well, in the movie it was,' I said unsure. 'The castle that the movie was shot in is really Sychrov Castle in Bohemia, And it belonged to the Princes of Rohan. But I somehow doubt that we're in Bohemia now, with that dragon And all, so it must be really Jiřík And Zlatovláska's castle in this world, I guess.'

'Great!' Numminorix shouted enthusiastically.

Shurf smiled s gently. 'What a lovely place, Max!'

'Yeah, And so many new exciting smells!' Numminorix said eagerly.

I smiled nodding.

'Well, at least, if Jiřík And Zlatovlaska really rule here, they would be glad to help us,' I sighed sighed.

'Definitely, Max,' Shurf nodded calmly. Numminorix simply beamed.

'Well, let's follow the darn scent, Sir Numminorix, And look where it leads us to, all right?' I sighed.

'Yes Max,' Numminorix smiled brightly And sniffed the air. Then he ran forward briskly, And we followed him.

Numminorix stopped in front of the main entrance.

'The scent leads inside, Max,' he said apologetically.

'Why am I not surprised?' I groaned.

At this point the dragon lowered his slender light Green head with large golden eyes to us.

'I beg your pardon, gentlemen, but what scent you we're talking about?' it asked curiously.

I froze from surprise through I knew, of course, that the Oriental dragons we're intelligent And very wise. And then I pondered if I should answer him first, because, on one hand, I was leading the investigation, but, on the other hand, Sir Shurf as the Grand Magician of the Order of the Seven Leaf Clover was now my superior. But while I was thinking about that, my calm And composed friend took the matter into his capable hands.

'I beg your pardon, but an urgent matter brings us here,' Shurf said evenly. 'Glad to tell my name, Sir Shurf Lonli-Lokli, the Grand Magician of the Order of the Seven Leaf Clover, see you as in a waking dream.'

He covered his eyes with his left hand politely And made a deep bow.

'Prince Hiryuu-no Midori, the eldest son of the King of Dragons of the Eastern Sea And the guardian of this castle,' the dragon answered bowing his head politely. 'Pleased to meet you!'

'Same here,' Sir Shurf answered politely. 'And my companions are Sir Max, the Nocturnal Representative of the Venerable Head of the Minor Secret Investigative Force of the City of Echo, And his colleague Sir Numminorix Kuta, the Master of Delicate Sense'.

'I see you as in a waking dream,' Numminorix and me said in unison, covering our eyes with our left hands.'

'Pleased to meet you too, Sir Max, Sir Numminorix,' Midori bowed his head politely.

'Same here,' Numminorix and me said politely.

'So what is the urgent matter that you mentioned, gentlemen?' Midori asked curiously.

Shurf looked at me. I coughed And started.

'Well, you see, this morning a very powerful And dangerous magic artifact was stolen from Sir Shurf's office, And the scent of the thief leads to this castle, unfortunately.'

'And what artifact is that?' Midori asked alertly.

'It's a ring that can turn everyone around it into whatever it's yielder wishes,' I explained sombrely.

Midori's large golden eyes widened.

'Oh, that's very bad indeed!' he exclaimed. 'I'll escort you to our king immediately then!'

Escort us how? I wanted to ask but held my tongue prudently, And was right. There was a Bright flash of white light, And the dragon disappeared. And in front of us appeared a tall slender young man with large golden eyes And long shining straight hair, in light Green kariginu And sashinuki, that is, a long wide robe with square collar And loose trousers like ancient Japanese courtiers wore. Well, I've read that Oriental dragons have a human form too.

'Hiryuu-no Midori, see you as in a waking dream,' Midori said gently, covering his eyes with his left hand And bowing deeply.

It seemed he was as polite as Sir Shurf, which was not surprising seeing as he was an Oriental Prince.

I smiled brightly at him. 'How are we to call you?'

'Just Midori, please,' he smiled gently And slyly.

'Okay,' I smiled brightly.

'Sir Max, what scent we're you talking about, one like dogs smell?' Midori asked curiously. 'But there's No dog with you!'

I laughed loudly.

'Yes, like dogs smell,' I explained through laughter. 'But our 'dog' is Sir Numminorix here, Do you remember what his position is called, Midori?'

'Master of Delicate Sense,' Midori nodded with understanding in his eyes.

'Yes, our Sir Numminorix has a very acute sense of smell, so he tracks criminals And ssuspicious substances by smell,' I nodded.

Midori nodded with understanding.

'And the scent of the thief that Sir Numminorix sensed leads from Sir Shurf's office right into our castle?' he asked.

'Yes, exactly,' I sighed.

'Sir Shurf's office is likely in his Order's main résidence, isn't it?' Midori continued.

'Yes, that's right, the Jafax Castle in the capital of our land, the City of Echo,' I confirmed.

'And the place is likely well defended by magic, isn't it?' Midori asked.

'Well defended is not the word!' I laughed. 'And Shurf's office has such magic on it that only the Grand Magician of the Seven Leaf Clover can use any magic inside it.'

Midori looked thoughtful.

'So the thief couldn't teleport from Jafax Castle to here?' he frowned. 'Then how did he get here?'

'That's the thing,' I sighed. 'And what's even more strange is that he didn't leave any tracks, that's, the imprint of his personality, in the office. Shurf verified that himself, And he's very a good at finding these tracks.'

Midori frowned even more.

'And what did the thief smell of?' he asked suddenly.

'A very good question, Your Highness,' Shurf said with approval.

Midori looked at him surprised.

I sighed. 'You see, Midori, Shurf is even more polite than you,' I explained. 'He would never call anyone but his relatives And close friends just by name.'

'I also would not call anyone but my relatives And close friends just by name before,' Midori nodded smiling gently. 'But then I came here, to Almeria, And here they use first names very widely, And I got used to it gradually.'

'Yeah, I know, like Honzík, Radek, Mirecek And Janek,' I laughed. I don't like diminutives, but Czechs use them so cordially that it's disarming. Or Almerians in this world, apparently.

'Yes, exactly,' Midori smiled gently And slyly. 'So you're Sir Shurf's close friend?'

'Yes, fortunately,' I said smiling warmly to my best friend. He smiled gently to me.

Midori nodded smiling gently And slyly.

'So, Numminorix, what does that darn thief smell of?' I asked briskly, returning to the matter at hand.

'Well, unknown herbs, potions, And books,' Niumminorix reported at once. 'And also sea, some unknown fruits And some unknown oil.'

'So he's a wizard,' I said thoughfully.

'Or an alchemist,' Midori added.

'Or an alchemist,' I agreed. 'And these unknown fruits And oil could be oranges, lemons, And olive oil, so the criminal ccould be from the Southern Europe.'

'Yes, Maybe Ellora, Garnata or the south Tillandia,' Midori agreed.

I nodded. Midori would know better what constituted South Europe in his world.

'Max, what is your Minor Secret Investigative Force, something like police?' Midori asked curiously.

'Yes, but we deal with magic crimes only, And so we're all capable wizards,' I explained.

Midori nodded gently. 'Max, if I may ask, it seemed that there was some inner struggle on your face before Sir Shurf spoke to me, why is that?'

How observant of him, a dozen werevolves under his blanket!

'Well, you see, I'm leading this investigation, but Shurf as the Grand Magician of the Seven Leaf Clover is my superior, so I was thinking whether I should address you first,' I explained. 'But Shurf took the matter in his hands, And all to the best, Magicians bless him!'

Shurf shook his head reproachfully but smiled gently at the Same time. I smiled warmly to him.

'Midori looked thoughtfully.'And how high is Sir Shurf 's position in your land?' he asked quickly.

'Well, in our country the Grand Magician of the Order of the Seven Leaf Clover is equal to the King if not higher,' I informed him.

Midori looked thoughtfully. 'Good. That means that he has the right to demand almost anything.'

'Basically Yes, ' I confirmed.

Midori nodded his head resolutely. 'Let's go to the King, gentlemen!'

I nodded in agreement.

Midori led us around a corner to a large arched gate guarded by a company of strong men in Red uniforms And steel hats, armed with spears. As they saw us, they raised their spears And barred our way.

'These gentlemen are foreign dignitaries come here on an urgent matter,' Midori explained to them instantly. the guards lowered their spears, And I couldn't help but smile. Of course I knew that I was a 'dignitary' in Echo, but I still couldn't get used to it. My formidable friend kept his calm, And Numminorix shone like the King's golden washbasin.

We passed through the dark archway into a courtyard with large arched windows, several archways And dark Green ivy covering the walls, And paving of Gray slates forming rosette patterns. I sighed dreamily. Numminorix And Shurf we're all eyes.

Midori smiled gently And slyly And led us under one of the archways, along a passage with large arched windows, vaulted ceiling And stone floor And up dark wooden sstairs to a room with intricately carved wooden ceiling, blue velvet wallpaper with golden lilies, a little dark wooden winding staircase in one corner, a dark wooden carved bed with satin covers And some dark wooden tables And chairs. In one chair near a window was sitting a tall slender young man with wavy brown hair And dark eyes, in a beige sleeveless doublet with a velvet ribbon on his shoulders, in white shirt And trousers. he was Reading a thick volume avidly.

Sinning Magicians, it was Jiřík all right! I barely held my laughter as is would be out of place, to put it mildly.

Jiřík raised his eyes from his book And looked at us inquisitively.

Jiřík was reading Dalibor's Chronicle in his room when he felt someone's présence in the room. He raised his eyes And saw Midori And three unknown young men with him.

The one that seemed the eldest of them was very tall And lean, with a stern handsome face And piercing dark Gray eyes, And fair hair showing from under a white turban. He was wearing a white And blue cloak And a white tunic. The one that seemed a bit younger was tall And skinny, with long ruffled light brown hair And merry inquisitive green eyes. He was in a Gray cloak with a Hood And a brown tunic. The youngest of them was of average height And build, with short brown hair, round face And eager curious Green eyes. he was wearing a light Green cloak And a light yellow tunic And turban.

Jirik looked inquisitively at them And put his book down.

'Jiřík, these gentlemen are foreign dignitaries come here on an urgent matter,' Midori explained quickly.

Jiřík looked at them, waiting.

The eldest man spoke evenly, 'Glad to tell my name, Sir Shurf Lonli-Lokli, the Grand Magician of the Order of the Seven Leaf Clover, see you as in a waking dream.'

He covered his eyes with his left hand And bowed deeply.

The second youngest man smiled And said, 'Glad to tell my name, Sir Max, the Nocturnal Representative of the Venerable Head of the Minor Secret Inquisitive Force of Echo, see you as in a waking dream!'

He covered his eyes with his left hand briefly And smiled brightly.

The youngest man smiled shyly And said, 'Glad to tell my name, Sir Numminorix Kuta, the Master of Delicate Sense in the Minor Secret Inquisitive Force of Echo, see you as in waking dream!'

He covered his eyes with his left hand neatly.

'Glad to meet you, gentlemen, I'm Jiří, the King of this land, Sychrov, see you as in a waking dream,' Jiřík covered his eyes with his left hand And smiled gently And slyly. 'So what urgent matter brings you here?'

Sir Max looked at Sir Shurf. Sir Shurf nodded briefly.

Sir Max coughed And started, 'Well, you see, Your Majesty, this morning a very powerful And dangerous magic artifact was stolen from Sir Shurf's office, And the scent of the thief leads right into this very castle, unfortunately.'

Jiřík frowned deeply. A very powerful And dangerous artifact in his lands, Maybe even in his castle! that was very, very bad!

'Sir Max, what are that artifact's powers?' Jiřík asked urgently.

'Oh, you can call me just Max, And the Same goes for Numminorix,' Sir Max smiled brightly.

'Then you can call me Jiřík,' Jiřík smiled sighing with relief. 'So, Max?'

Max frowned deeply and explained, sighing,'Well, Jiřík, the thing is that darn ring can turn everyone around him into what it's wielder wishes.'No 33333éďď

'Oh, thats even more bad than I thought!' Jiřík exclaimed dark as a cloud.

'Yeah,' Max nodded sighing.

'And how does that ring look?' Jiřík asked quickly.

Max looked at Sir Shurf.

'Your Majesty, the Ring of Baumarra, as it's called, is a ring of dark silver metal with a large Red cabochon stone,' Sir Shurf explained evenly.

Jiřík nodded slowly.

'So you, Max, came here to investigate that matter, with your colleague, And Sir Shurf is here because the ring is in his ward?' he clarified.

'Yes, exactly,' Max sighed. 'Sir Shurf also is my superior, as his position in our land is equal to that of the King.'

Jiřík nodded with understanding.

'And what scent you we're talking about, Max?'

'Well, Numminorix here has an acute sense of smell like that of a dog,' Max explained. 'It's his job in the Secret Investigative Force. And he sensed a foreign smell in Shurf's office.'

Jiřík noticed that Max called the Grand Magician by his name, it meant that they we're close friends.

'And so you came here And met my trusty guardian,' Jiřík smiled.

'Yes,' Max smiled brightly.

'And what shall we Do now, gentlemen?' Jiřík asked Max And Sir Shurf.

'Well, we follow that darn scent And see where it leads,' Max sighed. Sir Shurf nodded.

'All right then,' Jiřík nodded resolutely. 'Follow it, and I'll go with you.'

Max nodded. Sir Shurf nodded too.

'Max, where does the scent enter the castle?' Jiřík asked quickly.

'From the Main Entrance Steps, unfortunately,' Max sighed.

'So was the thief under the Invisibility Spell?' Midori interrupted.

'Or under Confounding Spell that hinders people from noticing him,' Max sighed nodding.

Sir Shurf nodded shortly. Midori nodded too.

Jiřík nodded resolutely And called, 'Albert!'

A tall strong young man in a blue uniform entered the room immediately And looked at Sir Shurf, Max And Numminorix curiously.

'Bertík, call the High Steward here immediately,' Jiřík ordered.

'Yes, Your Highness,' Albert said, bowed And left immediately.

'Please sit down, gentlemen, while we're waiting for Aleš,' Jiřík asked politely.

Sir Shurf sat down in a chair near a window, Max sat down right on the bed, And Numminorix sat on a chair in a corner.

'Sir Shurf, what is the Seven Leaf Clover?' Jiřík asked curiously.

Max smiled brightly.

'It's a crimson Clover with seven leaflets, a magic plant from our land,' Sir Shurf answered concisely. Jiřík nodded smiling gently.

'Your land is called Echo, Sir Shurf?' he asked inquisitively.

'Actually, our land is called the Unified Kingdom,' Sir Shurf explained. 'Echo is just the capital city of our land.'

Jiřík nodded, satisfied. Max smiled brightly.

'Max said that your position is equal to that of the King, so you're one of the King's counsellors, Sir Shurf ? ' Jiřík continued his questions.

'Yes, you can say that, Your Highness,' Sir Shurf nodded. 'I head the only magic order in my land, so

I help His Majesty Gurig the Eighth with ruling the country.'

Jiřík nodded.

'And you're close friends with Max, right? because he called you just by name?'

'Yes, we are,' Max smiled brightly. Sir Shurf nodded in agreement.

'Your Highness, And what is that book that you we're Reading just now?' Sir Shurf asked delicately.

Max smiled brightly.

'Oh, that's the Chronicle of Dalibor, one of the chronicles of our lands,' Jiřík explained smiling gently.

'Oh, a Chronicle? May I read it, Your Highness?' Sir Shurf asked eagerly, And his dark Gray eyes sparkled.

'Oh, of course you may, Sir Shurf,' Jiřík smiled gently.

Max smiled brightly, And Sir Shurf picked up the thick leather bound volume And started to turn the pages eagerly. His eyes shone brightly.

Max smiled fondly looking at him. Jiřík smiled gently And slyly.

'Midori, why did you become the guardian of this castle?' Max asked curiously.

'You see, Max, my father has two consorts,' Midori explained sighing. 'My mother, Empress Fuji, is the first consort. And the second consort, Empress Yuri, has three sons, Princes Kurenai, Kuchiba And Ominaeshi. Empress Yuri hates my mother And me, And she turned her sons against my mother And me. And they n managed to get me exiled.'

'That was very short-sighted on your father's part not to keep his second consort And sons in check,' Sir Shurf remarked with great disapproval, raising his eyes from his book.

'Yes, I know, but my father loves us all And doesn't have the heart to Do it,' Midori explained sadly.

'Such things happen, unfortunately,' Sir Shurf sighed with understanding.

'Yes,' Midori sighed. 'So I flew to the Western lands, as I knew that my youngest brother Murasaki, also exiled by Empress Yuri And her sons some time earlier, went to the Western lands.'

Sir Shurf frowned deeply, his dark dray eyes blazing with anger.

'So it wasn't even the first time!?' he exclaimed ominously. 'Your Highness, but that's terrible!'

'Yes, it is, Sir Shurf, ' Midori sighed. 'But what was to be done?'

Sir Shurf cast a long look at Midori, as if pondering on something.

'And what?' Max s asked curiously. 'Did you find your brother, Midori?'

'Yes, I did,' Midori smiled. 'As it happened, I came just in time to attend Murasaki's wedding with Princess Dobroslava of Velvary, to whom he serves as a guardian of her castle.'

'Very good,' Max sighed with relief.

'And Jiřík was giving Princess Dobroslava away as he is her close friend,' Midori continued. 'We made fast friends with Jiřík, And he offered to me to be the guardian of his castle.'

'Good,' Max smiled And then frowned. 'But it's still not fair, the way your brothers And their mother treat you And your brother.'

'Exactly,' Sir Shurf nodded, his eyes blazing with anger.

'Thank you for your compassion, gentlemen,' Midori smiled sadly.

Max And Sir Shurf exchanged meaningful looks.

At this point the High Steward, Aleš Rebhan of Červenice, entered the room.

As Shurf And me looked at each other, firmly promising ourselves to Do something about that darn Empress Yuri And her sons, someone entered the room And I laughed with surprise.

The one who entered was a tall slender young man with oval face, short dark hair And dark eyes, And he was dressed in a Red doublet, Green hose And a purple turban with gold embroidery.

Shurf also looked at him as if he didn't believe his own eyes. And Numminorix squinted looking at the newcomer And sniffed the air then shook his head.

The newcomer looked at me with a silent question in his eyes.

'Er, excuse me, you just reminded me of my colleague And friend who is as much a dandy as you,' I said though tears of laughter. 'Sir Max, the Nocturnal Representative of the Venerable Head of the Minor Secret Investigative Force of Echo, see you as in a waking dream.' I covered my eyes with my left hand. 'But you can call me just Max.'

'Aleš Rebhan of Červenice, the High Steward of Sychrov,' the young man smiled gently. 'Glad to meet you!'

Praised be the Magicians, he didn't seem offended!

Sir Shurf rose, putting his book down, And intoned, 'Glad to tell my name, Sir Shurf Lonli-Lokli, the Grand Magician of the Order of the Seven Leaf Clover, see you as in a waking dream.'

He covered his eyes with his left hand And bowed deeply.

'Glad to tell my name, Sir Numminorix Kuta, the Master of Delicate Sense in the Minor Secret Inquisitive Force of Echo, see you as in a waking dream,' Numminorix covered his eyes with his left hand neatly.

Sir Aleš looked at us inquisitively.

'Grand Magician? Inquisitive Force? What happened?' he asked quickly.

Well, he was as quick minded as his look-alike, our Sir Melifaro. it was very good.

Sir Shurf looked at him with approval.

'Something very bad, unfortunately,' Jiřík explained. 'This morning a very powerful And dangerous artifact was stolen from Sir Shurf's office, a room highly protected with magic. And the powers of that artefact, the Ring of Baumarra, is to turn everyone around into whatever it's wielder wishes.'

'Damn, that's really bad,' Aleš concluded.

'Yes,' I sighed. 'And the darn thief's scent leads right into your castle, to the Main Entrance Steps.'

Aleš nodded grimly.

'So Aleš, please show Sir Shurf, Max And Numminorix around the castle to help their investigation,' Jiřík commanded.

'Yes, Your Highness,' Aleš bowed.

We all rose resolutely. And when Aleš left the room, we followed him.

Aleš led us through many troops with finely carved wooden ceilings And Bright fabric wallpapers And dark wooden carved tables, chairs And mirrors.

I sighed with admiration, And Numminorix looked eagerly all around And sniffed everything. Shurf looked at everything with sparkling eyes And said at last, 'How lovely. You keep the castle in perfect order, Sir Aleš!'

'I Do my best, Sir Shurf,' Aleš smiled gently.

'At least he wouldn't be likely to mangle my surname as Sir Melifaro does,' Shurf said to me in Silent Speech.

'Yes, fortunately,' I answered smiling.

'But the combination of colours that he wears is just as dazzling,' Shurf continued smiling gently.

'Oh Yeah,' I answered smiling brightly.

At this point I saw that Midori was smiling gently And slyly looking at us. Sinning Magicians, he could overhear Silent Speech!?

'Is Sir Melifaro that friend And colleague of yours, Max?' Midori asked me in Silent Speech suddenly. And at the Same moment I saw as my formidable friend's eyes widened in surprise.

What, he could butt into other people's Silent Speech too!?

'And why is that so surprising for you, Max?' Shurf asked evenly. 'It stands to reason that His Highness Midori, being a dragon Prince, is even more powerful than you And I.'

'Oh, of course you're right as always, Shurf, ' I sighed.

Midori nodded smiling gently And slyly.

'You And I...' he said softly. 'In my native language, Zipangu, 'youai' means friendship, friendly love.'

'Most amazing coincidence,' Shurf smiled gently, his eyes sparkling.

'Oh Yeah, ' I agreed smiling. 'And Yes, Midori, Sir Melifaro is that colleague and friend of mine, my boss' another deputy. And he mangles Shurf's surname regularly just for fun.'

Midori nodded smiling. Numminorix looked at the three of us curiously but then nodded hi and continued sniffing the surroundings. Jiřík looked inquisitively at us too And then looked away And continued walking. Aleš looked at us curiously too, but then shook his head And continued leading us.

'Just asking, Midori, how old are you?' I asked curiously.

'Oh, I'm above thousand years old,' Midori answered calmly.

'Wow!' I sighed in awe. 'You see, Midori, Shurf here is above 200 years old, our Numminorix is above 100 years old, And I...I'm just 42.'

'But why such difference in years?' Midori asked curiously. 'Sir Shurf looks just a bit older than you, Max, And Numminorix looks a bit younger!'

'Well, you see, Midori, I came from another...land where the lifespan is much shorter than in the land that I now live in, but my boss, And he's very wise, assured me that in Echo I can live as long as it's natives.'

Midori nodded satisfied.

'I know that there are many realms, the Realm of Dragons, the Realm of Merpeople, the Realm of Sirens, the Realm of Fairies, the Realm of Kitsune, the Realm of Tanuki, the Realm of Star Spirits, And many others. I guess that your native Realm And the Realm of the United Kingdom are among them.'

'Yes, something like that,' I nodded. Midori nodded satisfied.

'Who are the Kitsune and the Tanuki?' Shurf asked immediately.

'Well, Shurf, Kitsune are werefoxes,' I explained sighing. 'And Tanuki are, well, were-raccoon dogs.'

Shurf nodded satisfied.

Midori smiled gently And slyly at us.

At this point Aleš stopped suddenly. I saw that we we're in a vaulted passage with large arched windows, And a large dark wooden carved double door in one wall. Guards in Red uniforms And a steel hats And with spears we're guarding the door.

'The Main Entrance, gentlemen,' Aleš sighed.

Numminorix walked to the door And sniffed the air. Then he darted along the passage to the right from the door. We followed him promptly.

'So the Main Entrance is closely guarded just as I thought,' I sighed. 'It means that the darn thief used a Confounding Spell to distract them.'

'Yes, you're quite right, Max,' Shurf confirmed evenly.

'And the Confounding Spell is harder,' I continued gloomily. 'Well, it stands to reason considering just where that darn thief broke into!'

'Yes, Max,' Shurf said evenly. I sighed deeply.

We passed through many lovely rooms, And then Numminorix stopped suddenly again.

'Max, the scent ends here,' Numminorix informed me. 'The thief used the Dark Way from here.'

'Damn!' I cursed.

'What is the Dark Way, Max?' Midori asked curiously.

'Teleportation,' I explained concisely. 'Oh Sinning Magicians, not that again!'

'But Max, it's good that the thief didn't conceal himself here,' Shurf remarked evenly. 'That means that His Highness Jiří doesn't have to deal with him.'

'You're right as always, Shurf,' I sighed. 'So, gentlemen, we have to teleport to where that darn thief now is, right now.'

Jirik cast a long look at us.

'Midori, please accompany Sir Shurf, Max And Numminorix to wherever they go, will you?'

'Of course, Jiřík,' Midori smiled gently And slyly.

'Jiřík, you don't have to send Midori with us,' I protested. 'We can deal with this case by ourselves very well!'

'No, Max,' Jiřík said gently but firmly. 'If the thief came into my castle, it means that he's my responsibility too. Please accept my help.'

'Oh you Grand Magicians And King's with your responsibilities!' I sighed with resignation.

Shurf smiled gently And slyly to me.

'Well then, Midori, be ready,' I said resolutely.

Midori nodded quickly.

I sighed And shuffled around a bit, searching for the end of that thief's Dark Way. And soon I felt it.

'Shurf, Numminorix, Midori, follow me!' I nodded briefly.

I concentrated And felt the familiar falling sensation. And then I found myself in a little cobbled winding street between little white houses with Red tiled roofs, with some silvery shaggy olive trees And Lemon trees with shiny Green leaves And sunny yellow lemons between the houses. Shurf, Numminorix And Midori we're standing beside me in the little charming street. Shurf was looking around with admiration, Numminorix too, And also sniffing all around. Midori looked around sinon surprise.

'Max, the scent of that tree with yellow fruits, it's one of the smells on that thief,' Numminorix informed me.

'Lemons,' I sighed. 'I thought so much, thanks, Numminorix.'

'You're welcome, Max!' Numminorix beamed.

'Montpellier,' Midori informed us.'It's the town of Montpellier in Tillandia, the famous university town. I've visited some alchemists here.'

'Oh,' I nodded to myself. 'University town And alchemists, you say?'

'Yes, Max, there's plenty of them here,' Midori informed me. I nodded.

Numminorix darted along the street. We followed him closely.

We meandered along little winding cobbled streets between little white Red roofed houses for some time. Shurf looked at everything with great curiosity and bombarded me with questions about just about everything on our way, And I answered to my friend with great relish. Midori smiled slyly And gently at us.

Then Numminorix stopped suddenly.

'Max, he used the Dark Way again, ' he said apologetically.

'Damn, that Darn thief loops like a rabbit,' I cursed.

'It seems so, Max,' Shurf said evenly, but his dark Gray eyes we're sparkling.

I smiled at him And sighed, 'Well, we have to follow him till to the ends of the Earth if it's needed.'

'I don't think that we will have to go quite so far, Max,' Shurf answered smiling gently.

'I hope not,' I nodded. 'All right, follow me, will you, my friends?'

They nodded briefly to me.

The familiar falling sensation again, And I found myself in a narrownarrow street paved with square slates, with rather tall lovely Gothic houses on both sides, And some tall old lindens And oaks with dark Green foliage between them.

'It's still Montpellier, the town center,' Midori supplied immediately.

'Good,' I nodded. 'At least he didn't flee to another town!'

Shurf nodded briefly.

Numminorix darted along the street again, And we ran after him. But suddenly he stopped, And when I saw what was in front of us, I stopped dead in my tracks too.

The sight in front of us was creepy to say the least. The street was full of people, dandies in turbans, puffy doublets, hose And long toed shoes arm in arm with ladies in long wide dresses with deep V necks And tall hennins on their heads, servant maids in simple dresses And wimples, with baskets on their arms, portly burgesses in long wide robes And fur hats with their buxom wives in ample k long dresses, children playing the ball right in the street, cats And dogs under their feet. And this all immobile, stone Gray.

'Oh sinning Magicians!' I could only say.

'Exactly,' Shurf nodded, his eyes blazing with anger.

'Oh Gods,' Midori uttered.

Numminorix just a stared at the awful sight, not moving.

'So he used the Ring,' I stated darkly. Shurf just nodded briefly.

'Damn,' I said. 'Just damn.'

Shurf nodded briefly, his eyes dark as a cloud.

But I came to my senses almost at once. I snapped my fingers, And a s shining Green ball of light flew to the creepy sculpture. It didn't say anything, praised be the Magicians! because when I hit humans with this handy spell, they usually say, 'What Do you want, Master?' And I hate servile behaviour, that's why I use this spell only when in dire need. Such as now.

'Return to your normal state,' I commanded. 'And then be free of my spell!'

Shurf looked at me with approval. Numminoix looked at me with admiration. And Midori just stared at me.

In a moment the people And the animals regained their colours And movement, began to walk, talk, laugh, play And run. I sighed with great relief.

'What spell was that, Max?' Midori asked immediately.

'Well, it's called the Deadly Ball because in normal wizards it kills the one it targets,' I eexplained sighing. 'But when used by me, it only submits the target to my will And makes it Do whatever I command to it. Very handy, but I hate to command, so I use it only in dire situations, such as the present one.'

Midori nodded satisfied.

'Max, as the Nocturnal Representative of the Venerable Head of the Minor Secret Investigative Force, you should get used to commanding by now,' Shurf said reproachfully.

'Yes, I should, but I can't, what can I Do? ' I shrugged my shoulders.

Shurf just sighed, shaking his head.

'Well, now that darn bloke is not only a thief, he's guilty of turning a lot of people And animals to sstone,' I stated grimly. 'That puts him right into Xolomi.'

'Yes, for two dozens of years,' Shurf confirmed nodding firmly.

'What is Xolomi?' Midori asked curiously.

'A prison for wizards where they can't use any magic,' I explained concisely. Midori nodded.

'Well, let's find him And put him into Xolomi!' I commanded And nodded to Numminorix.

Numminorix nodded briefly And darted forwards. We followed him closely.

Suddenly Numminorix stopped in front of two storey house made of warm yellow sandstone, with delicate Gothic tracery around large arched windows And a large arched wood dark e wooden door, with elegant front stairs with delicately carved stone bannisters, And with Gray tiled roof. Numminorix walked to the stairs And then to the door.

'The scent leads inside, Max,' he informed me.

'Very good,' I said. 'That means that darn wizard likely lives here. Well, let's go inside, shall we!?'

Shurf nodded resolutely. So did Numminorix And Midori.

I went up the stairs resolutely And gripped the old bronze doorknob. Closed, of course.

'Numminorix?' I called promptly. Numminorix walked to the door, felt the old bronze lock with his nimble fingers, And in a moment something clicked inside. I pulled the doorknob again. This time the door opened easily.

'How did he Do that?' Midori wanted to know.

'Well, our Numminorix's mother was a very good witch, And she taught him to open any lock,' I explained. Midori nodded satisfied.

'Sir Numminorix, Max, please let me go in first,' Shurf requested evenly. 'Who knows just how dangerous that wizard is?'

'Oh, by all means, Shurf, go in first,' I held the door open politely for him.

Shurf bowed gracefully And stepped in very carefully. We followed in his steps.

We entered a rather large stone room with a long wooden table And two long benches alongside it, some wooden chairs And a stone fireplace. Numminorix darted to a door at the po opposite end of the e room, we followed him And found ourselves on dark narrow wooden steps. We climbed them And came into a narrow wooden corridor with several doors. Numminorix went to one of them And came inside.

It was a small room with a dark wooden bed And some chairs And tables. And someone was lying on the bed face down, a short slender young man in a black robe And a black skull cap from under which long curly hair was falling. And the youth wept desperately, his shoulders shaking.

I stopped dead in my tracks, gaping. Numminorix And Midori did the Same. And Sir Shurf just looked at the sight e calmly.

The young man heard our steps, bolted upright And tried to dart away. But Sir Shurf removed his right protective gauntlet and raised his right hand instantly. There was a flash of Bright white light And the young man froze. Midori gaped And Numminorix beamed proudly.

I looked at the young man, frozen in half leap, And spoke calmly to him, 'If you promise not to flee anywhere, young man, then Sir Shurf will release you at once. So?'

I saw resignation in the young man's eyes And nodded to Shurf. He waved his right hand, And the young man unfroze instantly, And plopped on his bed. But Sir Shurf didn't replace his right protective gauntlet just in case.

I sat down on a chair. My friends sat down too. I looked at the young man. He had an oval face And large dark eyes looking desperately at us.

'Well, for starters, what's your name, young man?' I asked calmly.

'Vincent L'Aigle,' he answered sobbing. 'I'm -I'm an alchemist.'

'Very good, Sir Vincent,' I nodded. 'And I'm Sir Max, the Nocturnal Representative of the Venerable Head of the Minor Secret Investigative Force of Echo. This is my colleague Sir Numminorix Kuta, the Master of Delicate Sense, And this is Sir Shurf Lonli-Lokli, y the Grand Magician of the Order of the Seven Leaf Clover, And this is His Highness Hiryuu-no Midori, the eldest son of the Dragon King of the Eastern Sea.' I nodded at each of my friends, naming them.

Vincent looked at us with horror.

'Now, Sir Vincent, please tell us what happened with you,' I asked softly.

'Well, I -I found a grimoire in my attic, read it And found many good spells inside it,' Vincent started w feebly. 'Teleportation spell, And confounding spell, And many others! And well, once I used the teleportation spell And found myself in some very neat And lovely room with a great desk piled up with papers, And, well, I v became very curious, used the Confounding spell associated nobody would trace me And searched in the desk, And found a lovely old ring in a casket with double bottom.'

Sir Shurf looked at him with great disapproval.

Vincent winced under his heavy look but continued, 'And well, then I took the ring And teleported again And found myself in front of a very lovely rose castle! I went to the main entrance And slipped by the guards, using the Confounding s spell again. I roamed around the lovely castle a bit And then I teleportéd back here, to Montpellier, to a suburb, And then to my street. And here some Burgess stepped on my foot very painfully, And I wished him to turn to stone in my mind. And then...then he And everyone around him turned to stone! I recoiled in horror from what I've done, ran to my house, locked the door And dropped on my bed to weep! That's all.'

I looked at Vincent with compassion. Sir Shurf looked at him without any expression. Numminorix shook his head. a And Midori smiled sadly.

'What now?' Vincent asked us bleakly.

I looked at Sir Shurf. He nodded to me.

'Well, Sir Vincent, considering that you broke into the office of the Grand Magician of the Order of the Seven Leaf Clover, stole a very dangerous artifact from it And then turned a lot of people into stone using the artifact,' Sir Shurf stated evenly, 'Your sentence shall be two dozen years in the Royal Prison of Xolomi.'

Vincent quaked violently.

'Easy, easy, Sir Vincent,' I calmed him. 'Royal Prison of Xolomi is quite unlike to the prisons that you have here! Each cell there is the size of a Great Hall in come castle, And has comfortable furniture, a soft large bed And four pools for washing! And the food is also very good in there!'

Vincent calmed a bit. 'And what then?' he asked desperately.

'And then, Sir Vincent, I shall use my lawful right as the Grand Magician of the Seven Leaf Clover to take anyone as his disciple, And exercise it on you. And during your two dozens years in Xolomi I shall visit you to teach you proper self control, as it's very important for a such a capable wizard as you are,' Sir Shurf said evenly.

'But two dozens years!' Vincent said aghast.

'Sir Vincent, you see, for Sir Shurf here two dozen years isn't half of his life, as you think, but only a Tenth at most,' I explained calmly. 'And you will live as long when you come to Echo, believe me, as I myself am from a land like yours, but I'll live as long as any native of Echo, I have it from a very powerful And wise wizard.'

Vincent calmed a bit And looked at us.

'And I thought you shall kill me!' he confessed.

'Oh No, Sir Vincent,' I assured him. 'We in Echo value human lives very much, especially lives of such capable wizards as you!'

Sir Shurf nodded calmly.

'And those poor souls I returned back to their normal state, Nothing irreversible,'I added. Shurf nodded concisely.

Vincent looked at us both And let out a deep breath of relief.

I looked at my best friend, smiling.

'But we are good at this bad cop, good cop thing, aren't we, Sir Shurf?' I asked my friend in Silent Speech.

'But I'm not a policeman, Sir Max, And neither are you,' my best friend answered calmly.

'Well, a Secret Investigator and a Grand Magician then,' I grinned. 'There, are you satisfied?'

'Quite,' Shurf smiled gently And slyly.

'You're really a very capable wizard, Sir Vincent, And I shall be very honoured to have you as my disciple,' Shurf said calmly. Vincent beamed brightly.

'The lad has a very good name for a wizard, Sir Shurf,' I remarked. 'Vincent means victorious, And l'aigle means Eagle.'

'A victorious Eagle,' Shurf repeated as if savouring the words. 'A very good name for a wizard indeed.' He replaced his right protective gauntlet gently.

Vincent smiled brightly at us.

'Sir Vincent, Do you have anyone here that should know about your departure?' I asked briskly.

'No,' Vincent shook his head sadly. 'I have No relatives And No close friends.'

I nodded.

'Well then, Sir Vincent, please close your eyes,' I requested gently.

Vincent nodded And closed his eyes obediently.

I snapped my fingers, And Sir Vincent moved into my closed hand, diminished.

'What spell was that?' Midori asked curiously.

'Just a diminishIng spell, used widely by stevedores in Echo to move heavy loads,' I grinned. 'But it works on live beings just as well. It would be easier for Sir Vincent to travel with us like that.'

Midori nodded a smiling gently And slyly.

'So let's go back to Sychrov now, shall we?' I grinned.

Shurf nodded calmly. Numminorix smiled brightly. And Midori winked suddenly.

'As we don't need to follow any scent now, gentlemen, shall I fly you back to Sychrov?' he asked smiling slyly.

'Oh of course, Midori,' I beamed. Numminorix nodded hotly. Sir Shurf nodded calmly.

'But first we have to find that grimoire, Max, And confiscate it into the Library of the Order of the Seven Leaf Clover,' Shurf remarked calmly.

'Oh of course!' I hit my face with my palm. 'Or else someone will find it And use it again, And he could happen not to be so good as our friend Sir Vincent!'

'Exactly,' Shurf nodded calmly.

And we went upstairs to search for that darn grimoire in a very large And dusty attic. At least Shurf found a large lleather bound volume, turned it's leaves And nodded with a very satisfied look.

'Here it is, Sir Max,' he informed me. 'The Grimoire of the Golden Snake, a very curious book.'

'Very good,' I sighed with relief. 'Take it, Sir Shurf , And then we're out of here!'

Shurf nodded And took the book delicately. He snapped his fingers, hiding it in his hand. Then he began to searching around.

'The Ring of Baumarra, Max,' Shurf explained catching my curious look.

'Oh, of course!' I hit my face with my palm. 'How could I even forget about it!?'

'You never cease to amaze me, Max,' Shurf shook his head but smiled gently.

'I never cease to amaze myself, to tell the truth,' I confessed.

Shurf nodded with satisfaction at last, producing a dark silvery metal ring with a large Red cabochon stone from under Vincent's mattress. He hid it inside his sleeve carefully.

'Now we're really ready to go, Max,' he said with satisfaction. I nodded smiling.

Then we left Vincent's house And walked along little charming winding streets of Montpellier till we got to the point where the houses of Montpellier were giving their way to lush Green Meadows And fields with tall shaggy dark Green trees. We walked to one meadow with forget-me-nots and delicate white umbelliferous plants like fragrant míst. I stopped And grinned to Midori.

'A very good place to fly off, isn't it?' I asked him gently.

'Oh Yes, Max,' Midori smiled dreamily. His outlines blurred, And in a moment in the place of the handsome youth was a long light Green dragon.

'Well, climb onto my back, what are you waiting for?' the dragon asked impatiently.

Sir Shurf looked at him, as if calculating something, And then stepped on one of Midori's paws gracefully, raised one leg And eased onto Midori's back elegantly. He smiled gently to me And proffered his hand in the large protective gauntlet to me. I looked at him with some trepidation, but then stepped onto the dragon's paw And took Shurf's hand. Shurf pulled my hand And easily landed me onto the dragon's Green scaly back. Numminorix stepped on Midori's paw And eased onto his back lightly. And No wonder, of course, knowing our eager And adventurous Numminorix!

'Be ready for take off,' Midori warned us gently. 'Hold onto my back tight please!'

We nodded And did just that. Midori gathered, I felt powerful muscles on his back ripple, And then he soared into the air, just so, without any running! Well, he didn't have wings that needed a lifting force, just magic, that's all.

I breathed a sigh of wonder when we lifted over the meadow, over all the neighbouring Meadows And fields, over all Montpellier with it's Red And Gray tiled roofs And it's labyrinth of little winding streets, slowly And gently. I looked at Shurf in front of me And Numminorix behind me And saw that they we're smiling dreamily. I smiled gently to them.

Meadows, fields, groves, forests, towns with Red And Gray roofs, blue lakes And rivers, all this passed under us as in a dream. I was all eyes looking at this wonderful sight, And so we're Numminorix And Shurf.

We saw the local analog of the Mediterranean, more round, than that of my native World, And then a snow capped mountain chain, longer than our Alps, then a large Green plain with many wavy rivers And some lakes And forests. I saw a large town with Red roofs on a long meandering river, just how Prague looks from air.

'Midori, what that city is called?' I asked curiously.

'Oh, that's Evanorra, Max, the largest town of Almerian lands,' Midori supplied. 'And the large river is called Vltava, the largest river in Almeria.'

Oh, so Vltava was called by the Same name here, but Prague wasn't. Okay.

Midori meanwhile flew to the north-east, to a Green shaggy mountain range, but not quite reaching it he started to descend. Gradually we saw a small meandering river, some towns near it, And a large dark Green forest with a large rose castle in the middle of it.

'That's Sychrov!' Numminorix shouted eagerly.

'Yes, Sir Numminorix,' Shurf said evenly. I just smiled.

'Hold tight, I'm landing!' Midori warned us. We nodded And gripped his back tightly.

Midori flew down to the lawn in front of the castle And landed smoothly on all four slender paws. I grinned. Shurf smiled gently And Numminorix beamed.

Shurf jumped down gracefully And offered his hand to me. I took his firm hand And jumped down too. Numminorix jumped down as lightly as he climbed on Midori's back.

Midori's outlines blurred, there was a flash of Bright white light, And we saw the golden eyed youth before our eyes again.

'Well, let's go to Jiřík, gentlemen, And tell him the good news,' Midori smiled gently And slyly.

'Yes, by all means,' I grinned. Sir Shurf just nodded calmly. Numminorix nodded smiling brightly.

And we walked to the castle.

When we came to the gates, the guards allowed us to pass reverently. I grinned triumphantly, And so did Numminorix. Midori smiled gently ans slyly. And Sir Shurf's face was calm, but his dark Gray eyes we're sparkling.

We passed through the courtyard And the long passage And by the dark wooden stairs to Jiřík's room. Jiřík was sitting on his bed And playing a tender melody on a dark lute. When he saw us he put his lute down instantly, looked at us And smiled gently And slyly.

'So you found the thief, gentlemen?' he asked brightly.

'Yes,' I grinned. 'We found him, caught him And regained the Ring of Baumarra.'

Jiřík nodded smiling gently. 'And where is he?'

I walked to the bed, shook my hand And Sir Vincent fell from my hand right on the King's bed. He looked around, dazed, And shook his head.

'Meet Sir Vincent L'Aigle, an alchemist, a capable wizard, a very unlucky thief, And now Sir Shurf's disciple, in full after some time in the Royal Prison of Xolomi, of course!' I announced proudly.

'What...How?' Vincent asked dumbfounded.

'I used a diminishing spell on you, Sir Vincent, forgive me,' I smiled. 'And now you are in that castle that you visited after Sir Shurf's office, don't you recognise it?'

'Oh Yes, Yes, I Do,' Vincent said a bit unsurely.

'Be my guest, Master Vincent,' Jiřík smiled gently.

'And who are you, sir?' Vincent asked still a bit dazed.

'King Jiří of Sychrov, Master Vincent,' Jiřík answered gently.

'K...king!?' Vincent shouted And jumped to his feet instantly. 'Oh, Your Majesty, I beg your pardon!'

'Oh, Master Vincent, please sit down again,' Jiřík asked s softly. 'I hold scholars in very high esteem, so you don't need to stand on ceremony with me.'

Vincent cast a long look at him And then plopped down on one of the chairs.

Shurf looked at me with merry sparks in his eyes. Numminorix grinned And Midori smiled gently And slyly.

'Sir Vincent teleported from your castle to his home town of Montpellier, Jiřík,' I explained.

Jiřík nodded with understanding.

'There he accidentally turned some passersby into stone, And then ran to his house to weep, And there we found him And convinced him that things aren't so bad as he thinks, as I was able to reverse the ring's magic, And he was quite content with the perspective to become Sir Shurf's disciple after some punishment for his deeds,' I explained.

'Quite reasonable,' Jiřík nodded. I smiled to him.

'I am quite sure that after a number of lessons with me Sir Vincent shall gain necessary self-control,' Sir Shurf stated evenly.

'You bet!' I grinned. 'If you managed to teach even me some self-control...'

''Not as much as I would like, really,' Shurf smiled gently. I grinned And shook my head.

Vincent looked wildly at us. of course, he saw me only as an efficient servant of the law. He didn't see how I forgot not only about the darn grimoire, but about the Ring of Baumarra itself! Well, time to get y used to just how multifaceted I am!

And at this point I felt urgent need to sit down, because the invigorating effect of coffee has worn off, And I haven't eaten anything today.

'Max, you didn't have any breakfast today, did you?' Shurf asked me reproachfully.

'No,' I confessed. 'Only a cup of coffee.'

'Max, you don't take care about your health at all,' Shurf lectured me with great disapproval.

'Well, what could I Do?' I parried. 'Juffin woke me up with his call, And I had to go to Jafax urgently!'

'You could get yourself some pie,' Shurf answered instantly. 'Sir Juffin wouldn't kill you for that.'

Well, of course, he was right as always, a dozen werevolves under his blanket!

'All right, I'll Do something about it,' I promised sheepishly.

'Of course you will, And immediately,' Shurf said with steel in his voice. 'Your Highness, could you please get something for Sir Max to eat?'

Vincent listened to this all quite dazed, Midori smiled gently And slyly, And Numminorix smiled brightly.

'Oh, of course,' Jiřík smiled gently And slyly. 'I was going to invite you for dinner anyway!'

'Very well,' Sir Shurf nodded calmly. I smiled.

Some time Later we we're in a large room with dark wooden carved ceiling And dark wooden panelling on the walls And a large v carved marble fireplace And dark wooden carved credence with silver And golden plates And goblets. We we're sitting around a large table covered with white lace tablecloth, with lovely silver flagons shaped like griffins And bulls, And dishes with delicious golden brown roast duck, lamb And fish, fresh Green herb salad with violets And blue borage flowers, green yellow pea purée, white shaking blancmange And golden brown cherry, qpple And poppy seed strudels. Wow, real medieval royal food, not the awful food that they cook in the Rulx Castle in Echo! And silver plates And goblets for each guest, of course!

Nimminorix looked around eagerly. And Sir Shurf was calm, but his dark Gray eyes sparkled. Of course, he was a member of the Secret Culinary Club in Echo!

I looked at the on people that we're sitting closest to us. A tall slender young lady with oval face, large glue eyes And long golden wavy hair with a thread of pearls in it, in a long wide rose dress with puffy sleeves And square neck with a pearl necklace around her slender neck. Sinning Magicians, Zlatovláska! Real, honest to God Zlatovlaska! I shook my head in wonder. Next to her was a cute ten year old boy with a round face, large blue eyes And short wavy brown hair, in a blue sleeveless doublet, white shirt And blue trousers. Jiřík And Zlatovlaska's son And heir, No doubt. Then there was of course Aleš in his dazzling attire. I smiled. Then there was a tall slender young man with oval face, Gray eyes And dark curly hair, in a Green sleeveless doublet, Green trousers And a white shirt. And last was a tall slender young lady with oval face, large Green eyes And long curly brown hair under a white And gold escoffion, in a crimson long dress with long tight sleeves And a deep V neck lined with brown fur.

Jiřík smiled gently And slyly to us.

'May I introduce our esteemed guests,' he started gently. 'Sir Shurf Lonli-Lokli, the Grand Magician of the Order of the Seven Leaf Clover, Sir Max, the Nocturnal Representative of the Venerable Head of the Minor Secret Investigative Force of Echo, Sir Numminorix Kuta, the Master of Delicate Sense, Sir Max's colleague, And Sir Vincent L'Aigle, Sir Shurf's disciple.'

I looked at Jiřík with gratitude, And so did Vincent. Jiřík smiled gently And slyly to us.

'Sir Shurf, Max, Numminorix, Sir Vincent, allow me to introduce my wife, Queen Zlatovláska, my son, Prince Svetozar, my Chief Cook, Jurásek, And my wife's Chief Lady-in-Waiting, Růžena Lichtenberg.'

'Pleased to meet you, Sir Shurf, Sir Max, Sir Numminorix, Sir Vincent,' Zlatovláska smiled gently.

'Pleased to meet you,' Svetozar smiled brightly.

'Pleased to meet you, gentlemen!' Jurásek smiled brightly.

'Pleased to meet you,' Růžena smiled gently.

'So what brings you here, gentlemen?' Jurásek asked curiously.

'An investigation,' I said succinctly. 'But now it's ended.'

Shurf looked at me, smiling gently. I smiled brightly to him.

'What investigation?' Jurásek wanted to know.

I sighed deeply And started to explain.

When I finished Jurásek looked at me wide eyed, And so did everyone else from Jirik's entourage.

Then they looked at Vincent with disbelief.

'Well, ladies And gentlemen, it happens,' I sighed. 'Great power coupled with equally great idiocy And lack of self-control, there you have it.'

Vincent looked shamefully at me.

'Well, now it's all a thing of the past,' I stated resolutely. 'Now that our Sir Vincent has the best teacher in all the World, he shall improve quickly.'

'I shall Do my best to achieve that,' Sir Shurf said calmly And resolutely. I smiled brightly to him.

Vincent brightened And smiled gently at us. I smiled brightly at him.

Sir Shurf meanwhile reached gracefully for some herb salad, put it on his plate neatly, took a spoonful, tasted it And smiled with approval.

'You are a really great cook, Sir Jurásek,' he said gently. 'Celery, dill, marjoram, hyssop, And all this decorated with violets And borage flowers, very good!'

'Oh thank you, Sir Shurf!' Jurásek beamed. 'Are you a cook yourself?'

'Well, as a matter of fact, I am,' Shurf announced proudly. 'I belong to the Royal Secret Culinary Club of Echo.'

''Really?' Jiřík beamed. 'You know, Sir Shurf, I'm a cook myself!'

Shurf nodded calmly. I smiled at him.

'Sir Shurf, what does your title mean?' Růžena asked s curiously.

'Well, Lady Růžena, I am the head of the only magic order in our country, And as such, I'm one of the advisers of our King, His Majesty Gurig the Eighth,' Shurf explained politely. 'And our country is called the Unified Kingdom for short, the City of Echo is it's capital.'

Růžena nodded satisfied.

'And the Minor Investigative Force of Echo is some kind of police?' she asked inquisitively.

'Yes,' I sighed. 'But we deal only with crimes using magic, so we're all capable wizards, all seven of us. Yes, it's really diminutive, our Secret Force, you see.'

'And who are your other colleagues?' Aleš asked curiously.

'Well, our head And d founder is Sir Juffin Hully, a very old, powerful And cunning wizard,' I started. 'He's part werefox...'

'A half-blood kitsune?' Midori interrupted me eagerly. 'So you have them in your land too?'

'It's easier to say what we don't have there,' I sighed. 'For example, dragons we don't have...'

'You don't have dragons in your land, really?' Jurásek shook his head.

Well, not that I know of, And not in Unified Kingdom, at least,' I conceded.

Jurásek nodded.

'And then there is Sir Kofa Yox, our Master Eavesdropper,' I continued. 'He's a very old, powerful And cunning wizard too. He was the General of the Police of the Left Bank formerly. His job is to hear what people say in the city, And to discern important information from stupid rumours. Naturally he knows a all the best taverns in the city, he's a quite a gourmet.'

They nodded smiling.

'And then there's Sir Melifaro, the Diurnal Representative of our Venerable Head,' I continued. 'He's a very capable young wizard, very quick witted And very quick in general. He's fond of wearing very dazzling combinations of colours...'

Here everyone looked at Aleš And laughed. And he joined in the laughter merrily.

'And then there's Lady Melamori Blimm, a very capable And resolute young lady,' I continued smiling dreamily. 'She's our Master of Pursuit, she tracks criminals, suspects, witnesses And victims by an imprint of their personality. And she's my girlfriend...'

Růžena smiled gently.

'And then there's Lady Kekki Tuotli, she's Kofa's assistant, a very capable And intelligent young lady,' I finished grinning. 'And of course our Sir Numminorix, our sniffler. That's all of us.'

Jiřík nodded smiling gently. Zlatovlaska smiled gently too. Svetozar smiled brightly. Aleš smiled gently. Jurásek smiled brightly.

'And where are the grimoire and the Ring of Baumarra now?' Aleš asked promptly.

'In Sir Shurf's keeping, of course,' I smiled. 'And he will never let them get lost again.'

'Certainly,' Shurf nodded firmly. ' And I shall put a magic alert on my office so that No one would get away from it with some dangerous artifact as Sir Vincent did.'

He cast such a stern look at Vincent that Vincent quaked.

'Max, And how Sir Shurf And you became close friends?' Midori wanted to know.

'Well, until very recently Sir Shurf a served in the Secret Investigative Force along with me,' I explained. 'His position was that of the Master Who Snuffs Out Unnecessary Lives.'

At this point Vincent choked on his roast duck And started to cough. I hit him on the back forcefully. He regained his breath And looked at us with teary eyes.

'Sir Vincent, my work was to eliminate dangerous wizards And monsters who killed a lot of innocent people,' Sir Shurf informed him calmly. 'I would never take anyone's life if it wasn't absolutely necessary. And you would greatly benefit from some breathing exercises that I shall show to you quite soon.'

'They really help, Sir Vincent, believe me, I tested it myself,' I supplied.

Vincent nodded, breathing deeply.

'Well, Shurf And me we're through many dangers together, And so we became very close,' I explained. Midori nodded smiling gently.

'Gentlemen, you like poetry?' Růžena asked curiously. I grinned And looked at my best friend.

'Certainly, Lady Růžena,' Sir Shurf answered gently.

'More white than bones of a fish

On the shores of the last sea,

Colder than it's dead eyes,

Sharper than a hit

Of a bird's beak against an empty eye hole,

Is the light,

The way to which

Lies through such deep darkness,

That even a lighted lantern

Shall not find,

Shall not remember itself.'

'Oh!' Růžena sighed in awe. 'Whose poem is that, Sir Shurf?'

'It belongs to Lady Uttara Maya, one of the greatest poets of the Unified Kingdom,' Shurf explained evenly.

Jiřík smiled gently at them.

Midori listened to Shurf dreamily And then recited,

'Earth And skies

Entwined in a fragile union -

Fog from the sea

Snaking between the flowering branches

Of a mountain cherry tree.'

'And whose poem is that, Your Highness? ' Shurf asked eagerly.

'It was written by a court lady called Akiko Yosano,' Midori supplied. Shurf nodded gratefully.

Růžena looked at me expectantly. I coughed And read:

'I wandered lonely as a cloud

That floats on high o'er vales And hills,

When all at once I saw a crowd,

A host, of golden daffodils,

Beside the lake, beneath the trees,

Fluttering And dancing in the breeze.'

'Continuous like the stars that shine

And twinkle on the Milky Way,

They stretched in never-ending line

Along the margin of the bay.

Ten thousands saw I at a glance,

Tossing their heads in sprightly dance.'

'The waves beside them danced; but they

Outdid the sparkling waves in glee.

A poet could not but be gay

In such a jocund company.

I gazed -And gazed -but little thought

What wealth the show to me had brought.'

For oft, when on my couch I lie

In vacant or in pensive mood,

They flash upon that inward eye

That is the bliss of solitude.

And then my heart with pleasure fills

And dances with the daffodils.'

Růžena, Midori, Aleš And Jiřík looked at me with sparkling eyes. Numminorix And Vincent sighed in awe. Zlatovlaska smiled gently.

'What a lovely poem, Max,' Shurf said with great approval. 'Whose is it?'

'A poet named William Wordsworth wrote it,' I answered sighing.

'Daffodils are those spring flowers like white or golden stars, right, Max?' Shurf clarified.

'Yes, quite right, Shurf,' I nodded smiling dreamily. He nodded smiling gently.

'Max, could you tell us about one of the adventures that brought you And Sir Shurf closer?' Aleš asked eagerly.

I looked at him, thinking what story I should tell him, And in the end decided to tell them about the case that brought Shurf and me together in the first place. I nodded And started to tell that story.

I told them how in the first days of my service in Echo Sir Kofa came to Juffin's office And announced that a prisoner called Burada Isofs died in Xolomi that day. How Sir Juffin asked his personal buriwok Kurush, a wise bird with phenomenal memory, to tell him how many prisoners died in that very cell in Xolomi before that, too many deaths for Echo where people live very long And doctors use magic. How Sir Juffin delegated me into Xolomi to look out into this slippery matter, And I requested to send Lonli-Lokli with me. How I hid Sir Shurf in my hand for conspiration. How I came into Xolomi in a guise of a prisoner, And how the local therapist told me that the inmates of the neighbouring cells complained on their bad health, And that the prisoners we're really losing their Spark, that is, life force. And how I had the brains to call Sir Juffin And ask him who was in that darn cell before those poor wretches who died. And Sir Juffin told me that the former inmate of that cell was Sir Maxlilgl Annox, the Grand Magician of the Order of the Sepulchral Dog, whose main goal was immortality. How I managed to sleep at night the next day just to bait the Grand Magician Annox out. How I saw his specter that tried to suck the Spark out of me, And how I let formidable Sir Shurf out of my hand. How I, in a bout of stupid bravado, asked Sir Shurf to paralyse Annox and not to kill him. How the paralysing right glove didn't have the least effect on the powerful specter, And how I ordered Sir Shurf to 'liquidate' the ghost. How obedient Sir Shurf poured a cascade of water on the ghost And then, seeing that the water didn't harm the ghost in the least, remarked that I was mistaken And water didn't harm the specter. How I explained to Shurf that 'liquidate' meant to kill. How Grand Magician Annox cast a deadly vision on me, where a little girl gave an apple with a poisonous caterpillar to me. How I spát the caterpillar out And commanded Shurf to kill the ghost, And how Sir Shurf incinerated Annox with his left glove. And how I fainted after that, And Sir Shurf gave a bit of invigorating Elixir of Kaxar to me. How, slightly intoxicated with the Elixir And our victory, I called Sir Shurf 'Loki', but, remembering that Sir Shurf hated when Melifaro mangled his surname, I told Sir Shurf that Loki was the name of one of the gods of my land, And told him at length about these gods. And how, still a bit intoxicated And feeling a kindred Soul in Sir Shurf, I hit him on the back, which in Echo only close friend can Do with each other. But Shurf didn't protest, fortunately. And how I asked Sir Juffin Later what being close friends in Echo meant, And how Juffin told me that I can Stop calling Shurf 'Sir', but in other aspects it meant just what in other lands, a caring relationship of two people who like each other. Which Shurf And me have to this day.

They listened spellbound, And then wowed all as one. And Shurf smiled gently to me.

And Vincent looked at me aghast. 'Sir Max, but you just hit me on the back, does that count!?'

'Well,' I said thoughtfully. 'I don't know...I was just saving your life!'

And I looked at Shurf hopefully.

'Well, technically Yes,' Shurf answered carefully.

'Well, I don't have anything against it, so call me just Max, will you, Vincent?' I grinned.

'Thank you...Max,' Vincent smiled unsurely.

'Well, that's settled then,' I grinned.

'Sir Jurásek, could you please give to me the recipe of this wonderful poppy seed roll?' Shurf asked Jurásek delicately.

'It's called poppy seed strudel, Sir Shurf,' Jurásek smiled brightly. 'And well, Yes, by all means!'

'Thank you very much, Sir Jurásek, you're really a very good cook,' Shurf smiled gently.

'Max, Sir Shurf said that his Order is the only magic order in your land, but what about that Order od of the Sepulchral Dog then?' Aleš asked curiously.

Shurf looked at him with great approval.

'Good question, Aleš,' I sighed. 'You see, once there was a great lot of magic orders in our land, And they all, well, almost all, wanted power, quarrelled between each other And waged war with each other. This resulted in a real civil war. But His Majesty King Gurig the Seventh in union with the Order of the Seven Leaf Clover And my present boss Sir Juffin Hully conquered all these orders, the orders we're abolished, some of the most dangerous wizards of these orders we're killed, some sent to Xolomi And some into exile. More peaceful wizards stayed in Echo. Some orders that we're more peaceful we're abolished on honorable terms. Among them we're the Order of the Secret Grass from which the family of Melifaro comes, the Order of the Holey Cup where our Sir Shurf once was a Junior Magician, And the Order of the Clock of Time Backwards, the Grand Magician of which, Sir Maba Kalox, is a really wise man. Our Numminorix's mum was in that order too. So now the Order of the Seven Leaf Clover, the Blessed And Unique, is the only magic order in our land.'

Aleš nodded satisfied.

'It's called the Troubled Times,' I added. 'Magicians be praised, I came to Echo long after these merry times ended.'

'It's for the better, believe me, Max,' Shurf smiled gently.

'I know, right?' I sighed.

'Master Vincent, so you're an alchemist?' Jiřík asked curiously. 'Do you have a degree?'

'Of course, I'm a Master of Arts,' Vincent said proudly. Jiřík nodded smiling gently.

'So alchemy is considered an art here?' Numminorix asked curiously. Vincent looked at him with great surprise.

'Eh, No, Numminorix,' I smiled. 'Liberal Arts is what the disciplines of rhetoric, grammar, logic, arithmetic, music, geometry And astronomy are called as the basic sciences taught at universities here. One who learns them is given the degree of Master of Arts.'

Numminorix nodded satisfied.

'And you have another system of education in your land?' Vincent asked curiously.

'Yes, but I don't know much about it, better ask Sir Shurf,' I smiled. Vincent nodded briefly.

'Max, is what you And your friends are wearing fashionable in your land?' Růžena asked eagerly.

'Well, it's the common way of dressing,' I explained. 'This is called scaba And this is called looxi,' I pointed at my tunic And my hybrid of poncho And cloak. Růžena nodded smiling.

'Sir Shurf, are you wearing the colours of your order?' Růžena asked curiously looking at Shurf's white looxi with a broad blue rim, pinned on his left shoulder with a simple sliver pin with a rough round místy blue stone.

'Yes, white And blue are the colours of the Order of the Seven Leaf Clover, the Blessed And Unique,' Shurf answered evenly, but his eyes we're sad.

'Why are you sad, Sir Shurf?' Růžena asked compassionately.

'Because being the Grand Magician of the Seven Leaf Clover is a great burden, Lady Růžena,' Shurf answered sighing.

'He means that it's an awfully boring bureaucratic job, like an annual report combined with the hassle of the last days of the year, but all the year,' I explained grinning.

'Quite right, Max,' Shurf smiled gently.

'And are you married, Sir Shurf?' Růžena asked curiously.

'Yes, to a charming petite lady with an outstanding poetic gift,' Shurf answered smiling gently. 'Her name is Lady Helna.'

Růžena nodded smiling.

'And you, Sir Numminorix, are you married?' Růžena asked eagerly.

'Yes, to a charming antiques dealer, Lady Henna, And we have two cute children, Filo And Nita,' Numminorix smiled brightly. Růžena nodded smiling.

'Max, And what is the female fashion in your land?' Růžena asked curiously.

'The female fashion in Echo is the Same that the male,' I explained. 'Only women often don't wear turbans, And they put the loose end of looxi over the shoulder instead of pinning it.'

I smiled remembering mine And Shurf's errand to Kettari when we we're disguised as husband And wife. He smiled gently to me.

'But you also don't wear a turban, Max,' Růžena observed.

'Well, not all men wear turbans too,' I shrugged my shoulders.

'Sir Shurf, And how did you become the Grand Magician of the Order of the Seven Leaf Clover if you didn't belong to it And even belonged to another Order in the past?' Aleš asked curiously.

'Well, when the Grand Magician Nuflin Moni Mak died, Sir Juffin needed me as the Grand Magician of the Seven Leaf Clover to help him amending some important laws,' Shurf explained evenly. 'So he convinced the officers of the order that they needed me as their Grand Magician, recalling to them my dependability and calmness And my merits in the service of the Unified Kingdom. And he's right, of course, but, Oh Sinning Magicians, how tedious this position can be!'

He sighed fingering the hem of his blue ans white looxi And looking sadly at it.

'Well, you always have me to distract you from your work,' I grained. 'And what else the friends are for!?'

Shurf shook his head but smiled gently. Midori smile dgently And slyly at us.

When the merry party ended, I sighed regretfully. 'Well, ladies And gentlemen, we've got to go. See you, goodbyes are not for us!' I said smiling.

'See you!' they said all as one merrily.

'Vincent, close your eyes please,' I requested gently. Vincent closed his eyes obediently, And I diminished him And hid him in my hand.

'Midori, come to see us off please,' I asked gently. Midori nodded briefly.

Midori walked with us to the front lawn of the castle And looked at me expectantly.

'You see, Midori, Sir Shurf And me, we can't stand injustice, which is No wonder seeing our positions,' I started. 'And we firmly decided to put things right as it concerns you. We think that it's awful how your darn stepmother and your half brothers treat you. Allow us to establish justice.'

'But I don't want Empress Yuri And my brothers to come to any harm,' Midori protested.

'Midori, but they won't!' I assured him. 'You saw us in the action, you know that we won't take anyone's life if it isn't absolutely necessary. But we can be very convincing. Please, Midori!' I made my best puppy eyes.

Shurf nodded evenly confirming my words.

'All right, I have trust in you, gentlemen,' Midori nodded calmly.

'Splendid!' I grinned.

'Please take my hand, Max,' Midori commanded. I took his hand obediently. Shurf took my other hand, And Numminorix took Shurf's hand. The world went black, And the common falling sensation came.

In the next moment we found ourselves in a large room with fine light Green tatami on the floor, some lovely Japanese landscapes on the walls, a tall brown And gold porcelain vase with a pink ch blooming cherry tree branch in it, some bronze round And square braziers in the corners And several splendid lacquer screens with powerful pine trees, pink blooming cherry trees And blue irises by a river on ha ground of gold.

'How lovely!' I sighed. Shurf nodded firmly. Numminorix sniffed around with an expression of total awe.

'This is Empress Yuri's room,' Midori explained. 'At this time she usually looks at the cherry trees in bloom in the garden with her sons. They shall return soon.'

I nodded And looked at Shurf. 'Sir Shurf, please think of the wording of a magic oath that wouldn't give them even one millionth of a chance to harm our Midori somehow! You are a master of right words, I trust you!'

Shurf nodded resolutely And went thoughtful. I smiled warmly at him. Midori nodded to us.

After some time Shurf nodded briefly. 'I have just the right words, Max.'

'I never doubt you, my friend,' I smiled warmly. Midori smiled gently And slyly at us.

Some time Later four people came into the room. One was a tall slender lady with long shining black hair And large golden eyes. She was wearing a pale pink open robe with a pattern of pink cherry flowers And a golden lining, And under it another five robes in shades from light pink to crimson, And under them a white kimono And Red hakama. There we're golden s hairpins with Red stones in a bun on the top of her head, And a golden fan with pink blooming cherry tree And Red tassels in her hand. Her face was intelligent and proud. Another was a tall slender young man with golden eyes And long shining black hair under a tall conical tate-eboshi hat. He was wearing Red kariginu And sashinuki And a light Green kimono under the kariginu. His face was proud And stubborn. Third was a short slender young man with long shining brown hair And large blue eyes. He was wearing a golden kariginu And sashinuki and a beige kimono. His face was proud And cunning. Fourth was a tall strong young man with long shining black hair And Green eyes. He was wearing yellow kariginu and sashinuki with a light blue kimono. His face was stubborn And proud.

Seeing them I drew to my full height, quite a considerable one though less than that of my formidable friend. Sir Shurf straightened his back even more And crossed his large hands in protective gauntlets on his chest. Even Numminorix drew to his full height too. Midori just smiled slyly.

At seeing us Empress Yuri looked with a haughty air at us. Her sons grouped around her And looked fiercely at us.

'Who are you And how did you get here!?' Empress Yuri asked us proudly. 'Oh, Midori, it's you! You are exiled, don't you remember?'

'I am Sir Max, the Nocturnal Representative of the Venerable Head of the Minor Investigative Force of Echo, And this is Sir Shurf Lonli-Lokli, the Grand Magician of the Order of the Seven Leaf Clover, the Blessed And Unique,' I introduced. 'And my colleague Sir Numminorix Kuta, the Master of Delicate Sense. We are very good wizards, all three of us.'

Empress Yuri And her sons fell silent from surprise.

'We, Sir Shurf And I, are very displeased by the way that you treat your stepson And half brother, a Your Highnesses,' I continued. 'And we decided to set this unfortunate way of events right.'

I nodded to Shurf, And he slowly removed his left protective gauntlet And pointed with his icy left glove to one tatami. There was a flash of Bright white light, And I the next moment there was just a pile of ash instead of the unfortunate mat.

'Your Highnesses, I assure you that the Same would happen to anything or anyone to which Sir Shurf points his famous left hand,' I said calmly. 'So kindly Do what we say, will you?'

Empress Yuri And her sons nodded quietly.

'So Your Highnesses, kindly repeat what Sir Shurf says, word for word, will you?' I requested.

They nodded dumbfounded. Midori looked at us with great interest. Numminorix looked at us in awe. And I prayed that Empress Yuri And her sons wouldn't remember that they are, in fact, dragons, And won't start a fight, because then the outcome of our meeting would be uncertain for Shurf, Midori, Numminorix and me, to say the least!

Shurf coughed gently And started, 'Please repeat after me, Your Highnesses. I swear by my power And my ancestors that I will rescind the sentence of exile from Prince Hiryuu-no Midori, And that I will never try in the present, past or future to kill Prince Midori by any means or harm him or the King of Sychrov And their relatives or friends.'

Empress Yuri And her sons repeated the oath And then looked at us sullenly.

'Well, you got what you wanted, Midori,' Empress Yuri said through clenched teeth. 'So now you a shall return to your father's palace And take your place as the Heir to the Throne And send us into exile instead?'

'No,' Midori said with a pity in his golden eyes. 'I don't need anything of that, Okaasan. I found my true place in the world, which is not here, but far to the West, And I found true friends there. I just don't want you to Do me or my friends aby mother harm. Goodbye, Okaasan, otouto-tachi-San.'

He bowed to them ceremoniously.

'Let's go, Max, Sir Shurf, Numminorix,' he nodded to us. I nodded to him And wished to go to Sychrov Castle.

When we appeared on the front lawn I smiled to Midori.

'Well, time for us to go, my friend,' I sighed. 'Please remember us!'

'I will, gentlemen,' Midori smiled gently And slyly.

Suddenly Sir Shurf unattached his pin neatly And handed it to Midori.

'Your Highness, if you wish to travel to our realm, hold my pin when you want to go there. It shall be your key to our realm.'

'Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Sir Shurf,' Midori smiled gently And took the pin firmly.

'You're welcome, Your Highness,' Shurf bowed And then fished inside his looxi And produced a silver pin with a rough round dark blue stone, And pinned the loose end of his looxi to his left shoulder neatly.

'What, did you think that I wouldn't have a spare pin on myself just in case that I lose one?' he smiled gently.

'Well, if it was me I would just throw the loose end over my shoulder And be done with it,' I grinned. Shurf shook his head but smiled gently at me.

'See you, Midori!' I grinned.

'See you, Max, Numminorix, Sir Shurf!' Midori smiled gently And slyly.

I hugged Midori impulsively. He wasn't offended, Magicians be praised! He smiled gently at me.

I concentrated on my wish to see my beloved Echo, And Xumgat took us three in.

We appeared in the Room of Common Work in our House by the Bridge, where our Ministry of Order is housed. Melifaro was sitting in one of the chairs And drinking kamra. He was wearing a Green And gold looxi, a Red scaba And a blue turban. Seeing us he beamed.

'Good day, Mr Bad Dream, Numminorix, Lonki-Loski!' he shouted.

'Good day, Melifaro,' I smiled.

'Sir Melifaro, my name is Lonli-Lokli, be so kind as to remember it finally, we know each other for more than two dozens of years,' Shurf said evenly. Melifaro just beamed even more.

'Good day, Sir Melifaro,' Numminorix said politely.

'How is your hunt, monster?' Melifaro asked eagerly. 'Where is the poor thief? have you eaten him?'

'No, I brought him to Juffin, as he would want his share too,' I smiled brightly.

'Well, bon appetit then, monster!' Melifaro beamed.

'Thank you, my friend,' I smiled. I opened the door to Sir Juffin's office, And we came in.

Juffin was sitting at his desk. he looked at us with merry interest.

'Well, how was it, Sir Max?' he asked eagerly.

'We found the thief And caught him, And retrieved the Ring of Baumarra,' I reported smiling brightly. 'The thief is now in my hand. And he'll become Sir Shurf's disciple...after two dozens of years in Xolomi, of course.'

'Please tell me the full version, Sir Max!' Juffin squinted slyly.

'I have to return the Ring of Baumarra to it's right place, And then I'll join you, gentlemen,' Shurf said evenly.

'By all means, Sir Shurf, that darn ring mustn't roam around any more!' Juffin nodded emphatically.

'Quite, Sir Juffin,' Shurf nodded evenly And disappeared. And I started to tell Juffin the story of our adventures in all the lurid details. He listened with great interest And nodded briefly at times.

Shurf reappeared in Juffin's office And sat down, listening to my narration calmly. Numminorix listened to me eagerly as if he wasn't present at all these deeds himself.

'Well, good work, Max, Numminorix, And thank you for your help, Sir Shurf,' Juffin said tat last, smiling brightly.

'It was my duty, Sir Juffin,' Shurf said evenly. Juffin squinted slyly at him.

'Well, time to meet our perpetrator now!' Juffin smiled brightly.

I nodded, walked to a chair And shook my hand over it. Vincent plopped onto the chair, shook his head And looked around a bit disorientated. He looked at me, at Shurf, at Numminorix and then at Juffin.

Juffin cast a piercing look at him.

'Sir Vincent L'Aigle? I'm Sir Juffin Hully, the Venerable Head of the Minor Secret Investigative Force of Echo,' he introduced himself majestically.

Vincent quaked looking at him.

'Sir Vincent, what you did was highly irresponsible and dangerous,' Juffin said sharply. 'Praised be the Magicians that Sir Max found you in time And was able to reverse the result of your deeds. Two dozen years in the Royal Prison of Xolomi is the just sentence for you.'

'I know,' Vincent said quietly.

'Good that you know it, young man,' Juffin said softly. 'Fortunately, our Sir Shurf is the perfect teacher for random young men like you. He'll teach you what magic really is And what limits it imposés on it's wielder. You're lucky, really.'

Vincent nodded brightening.

'Now I'll call the employes of the Chancery of the Fast Punishment, And they'll escort you into Xolomi,' Juffin informed him. 'Please use your time in Xolomi efficiently, young man!'

'Yes, Sir Juffin,' Vincent said quietly.

'Good boy,' Juffin smiled broadly.

'Juffin,' I started as one Bright idea came into my head. 'Will you allow Sir Vincent one walk around our lovely city before you dispatch him to Xolomi? In my And Sir Shurf's company, of course.'

Vincent looked wildly at me. And Juffin stated at me And then nodded, smiling softly.

'All right, Sir Max, I'll grant you that wish!'

'Splendid!' I beamed. 'Numminorix, would you go with us?'

'Oh of course, Max!' Numminorix beamed.

I grinned, And we left Juffin's office.

There we're two people in the Room of Common Work now. Besides Melifaro there was a tall skinny young man with long blonde hair, in a Green looxi And turban and a yellow scaba. He was completely unfamiliar to me but I smiled to him as I felt that it was my older colleague Sir Kofa Yox, our Master Eavesdropper, in one of his disguises.

'Good day, Max,' Kofa smiled to me. 'And who's that?'

'One of our monster's victims,' Melifaro butted in.

'Good day, Sir Kofa,' I smiled. 'This is Sir Vincent L'Aigle, he'll pass the next two dozens of years in Xolomi And then become Sir Shurf's disciple, and I decided to give him just one walk around Echo before that happens.'

Kofa nodded wisely. 'So he's the one who stole the Ring of Baumarra?'

'Yes, but now it's returned to it's place, Magicians be praised,' I nodded.

'You are some wizard, young man!' Kofa smiled to Vincent. 'Glad to tell my name, Sir Kofa Yox, see you as in a waking dream!'

He covered his eyes with his left hand politely.

'Glad to meet you, Sir Kofa,' Vincent smiled shyly.

'Glad to tell my name, Sir Melifaro, see you as in a waking dream!' Melifaro grinned.

'Glad to meet you, Sir Melifaro,' Vincent smiled shyly.

'Kofa, can you lead us to some good tavern on the Left Bank?' I asked smiling.

'Certainly, my boy,' Kofa smiled softly. 'I'll be glad to.'

'Then let's go there at once!' I commanded. Kofa nodded smiling. Shurf nodded evenly. Numminorix beamed. Vincent smiled shyly.

'And me!?' Melifaro asked indignantly.

'Of course, my friend!' I grinned.

'Oh great King Fangahra, your generosity knows No bounds!' Melifaro shouted dramatically.

Vincent looked at us wildly.

'I'll tell you that story Later, Vincent,' I promised. 'Let's go, friends?'

They nodded eagerly. I grinned, And we left the House by the Bridge.

Vincent stared in awe when he saw the mosaic pavements And the old charming houses of Echo, Bright, with gables, windows of many sizes And shapes, turrets And crenellations, the wide calm Gray river of Xuron, the majestic tall Red Castle of Rulx with it's high towers, elegant spires and massive walls, the white powerful fortress of Xolomi on an island, the broad bridge called the Crest of Echo, all lined by old charming houses And filled with people, many in foreign clothes, And the Green lush gardens of the Left Bank. He sighed in awe.

'Yes, Sir Vincent, this is the city that you'll now live in,' I smiled at him.

He smiled shyly at me.

'That Red castle is Rulx, the résidence of our King,' I explained. 'I visited it several times, on official occasions And because of my work. And that white fortress is the Royal Prison of Xolomi. It was a royal Palace, then a High School for wizards, And then it decided to be a prison. Yes, you heard it right, it decided so, because it's a living v being of sorts, it even has it's own Spirit, which usually sleeps, and praised be the Magicians, because when it wakes up it starts to raise Hell, And could destroy all Echo in the process, And only powerful wizards like Juffin or Shurf can lull it back to sleep. I think Xolomi is like that because it's built right in the Heart of the World, our world's magical center. That's why Echo was built here. Every person can use magic here, but there are gifted wizards And just common people who can use only simple magic. And because Xolomi is a magical prison, No one can use magic in it's cells, And so it's a prison only for powerful wizards.'

Vincent looked sadly at the white fortress.

Vincent, you remind me about a scène from an old book from my native land,' I smiled. 'Professor Challenger says, 'I don't like walking along the Embankment of Thames, because it makes me sad to look at my last abode.' He meant Westminster Abbey where all the famous people of his land are buried. And caustic Professor Summerlee answered, 'But the Milbank Prison is demolished a long time ago.' Milbank Prison was a prison for the criminally insane. Professor Challenger was of a fiery temper, you see. What I mean, Vincent, is that Xolomi isn't going to be your last abode, you're going to spend only a Tenth of your wonderful life in there. And the castle, where you'll probably pass away as a respected Senior Magician or even a Grand Magician, can't be seen from here, it's the splendid Jafax Castle on the Left Bank, the main résidence of the Order of the Seven Leaf Clover, the Blessed And Unique.'

Vincent smiled gently. Melifaro laughed loudly. Kofa smiled softly. Numminorix smiled brightly.

'Well, I'm going to retiré from my position in the Seven Leaf Clover eventually, so Maybe Sir Vincent shall become the Grand Magician one day, if he takes his studies seriously,' Sir Shurf remarked evenly. I smiled at him.

Vincent colored slightly.

We meandered among the lush Green gardens of the Left Bank.

'So, what's that about King Fangahra, Max?' Vincent asked eagerly.

'Well, you see, Vincent,' I started sighing, 'When I came to Echo, my dear boss devised a perfect background story for me, that I was from the Wastelands, barren lands on the border of the Unified Kingdom, inhabited only by nomads And fugitive magicians. It went very well, except that Shurf And Melifaro guessed the truth from the start, but they kept silent. But once my 'compatriots' came to Echo And heard that the famous Sir Max, a Deputy Chief of the Secret Investigative Force, was from their land, And they came to see me to the House by the Bridge. So Juffin And me had to think about the details of my background story promptly. Sir Juffin came up with an explanation that I was raised in the Wastelands by a fugitive Magician who concealed his name from everyone, even from me. But the thing was that my name isn't like the names of the Wastelands, it's more like the names of Echo, though not quite.'

'And where I'm from it's a common name, short for Maximilian but used as a name in it's own right too,' Vincent remarked. 'And you know about trivium and quadrivium but don't know much about the system of education in Echo...Well, you've said that you're from a land like mine!'

'Yeah,' I smiled. 'So Juffin said that we have to think of an authentic Wastelands name for me. And I thought what I read about Wastelands in the World Encyclopedia by Sir Manga Melifaro, a great traveller And this colourful hurricane's father,' I nodded at Melifaro.

'So Melifaro is a surname, And what's your first name then, Sir Melifaro?' Vincent asked curiously.

'And I don't have a first name,' Melifaro grinned. 'I was a very swift child, always got into Fox holes And birds' nests And so on, a and my mum was too busy to think of a name for me, And my dad was travelling then. And when he got back he said that I didn't need a first name with a surname like that. So I live without a first name, that's it.'

Vincent nodded a bit dazzled.

'So I recalled one name, Fangahra from the Clan of Fangahra,' I continued my story. 'And we agreed to use it. But when my 'compatriots' came to the House by the Bridge next And I told them that I was Fangahra from the Clan of Fangahra, they prostrated before me, And I recalled to my utter horror that Fangahra was the name of their child king whom they lost in the steppes somehow And then cursed themselves for that.'

Vincent groaned. Melifaro laughed loudly. Shurf smiled gently. Numminorix smiled brightly. Kofa smiled softly.

'Yeah,' I agreed. 'Later my 'subjects' attempted to abduct me And carry me to the Wastelands with them, in a carpet, but I escaped. I didn't want to be their King, not for all the riches of the world. But Later His charming Majesty And Sir Juffin convinced me to accept the throne of the Wastelands. You see, they wanted the Wastelands in the Unified Kingdom. And they offered the old building of the Library of the Royal University, a large brown old house with turrets, all overgrown with a shaggy coniferous vine, And called the Shaggy House because of this, as my royal résidence. I couldn't reject such an offer, And so I became the King of the Wastelands. I had a elaborate enthronement ceremony and received as a gift a huge shaggy white dog that I named Droopy. I also received three young ladies, triplets, as my wives. Later I abdicated naming our King as my successor. I still live in the Shaggy House, And Droopy is still with me. And as to my 'wives', we've always been only friends. One of them, Kenlex, Later married Sir Melifaro here, And two others, Helvi And Xeilax, entered the Order of the Seven Leaf Clover, the Blessed And Unique. So my wives left me for my two best friends.'

I grinned And embraced Shurf And Melifaro by their shoulders.

Melifaro grinned.

'Not for me, Max, for my Order,' Shurf remarked evenly. I grinned to him.

Vincent shook his head, smiling.'What an interesting life you have, Max!'

'You'll have a very interesting life too, Vincent, don't worry' I grinned. Vincent smiled to me.

By that time we came to a little pink house with arched windows, stepped gables And a sign with an image of a huge golden turkey And golden letters, 'Golden Turkey'.

'Here we are, boys,' Kofa smiled softly. We nodded smiling.

We entered the tavern. Inside there was a large vaulted hall with dark wooden tables And chairs And a counter behind which stood a portly ruddy man in Green. He smiled broadly at us.

'Good evening, Avatta,' Kofa smiled softly.

'Good evening, gentlemen!' Avatta grinned broadly. 'What Do I see, Sir Kofa Yox, Sir Max, Sir Melifaro And the Grand Magician of the Seven Leaf Clover with them, what a grand company! And that one young man I don't know, who would be be!?'

Vincent část his eyes down.

'Sir Vincent L'Aigle, my disciple, a most gifted young man,' Sir Shurf introduced calmly.

'Oh, glad to meet you, Sir Vincent!' Avatta grinned. Vincent smiled shyly to him.

'What will you have, gentlemen?' Avatta asked promptly. We sat down at one of the tables.

'A bottle of Fairy Dust And Liaverra Pie for everyone, Avatta, please,' Kofa requested softly.

'All right, gentlemen!' Avatta grinned.

He went to a back room And returned with a large bottle of a white wine covered by a net, five ceramic cups, five pièces of a golden brown pie with a lot of crimson filling, And five spoons, all on a rounded ceramic tray. He put the order on our table And retreated behind his counter, grinning.

Shurf rose And opened the bottle aptly, And then poured the wine into four cups. The wine was golden with sparkles dancing inside it. Sir Shurf sat down And produced a dark wooden cup without bottom from the folds of his looxi And then poured some of the wine into it. He sipped it with an expression of utter bliss on his usually calm face. Vincent stared at him.

'Sir Vincent, you know that I belonged to the Order of the Holey Cup, And in our Order we we're taught to dérive power from drinking out of cups without bottom,' Shurf explained evenly. Vincent nodded with understanding.

'May I?' I asked grinning.

'Of course, Sir Max,' Shurf smiled gently And handed his cup to me. I sipped from it And smiled blissfully. Shurf smiled gently to me.

'Sir Shurf, but Sir Max didn't belong to your first Order, did you teach him how to drink from your cup?' Vincent asked curiously.

Shurf looked at him with approval. 'No, it just happened all by itself, I was very astounded too for the first time that it occurred, Sir Vincent,' he explained. 'Now I'm used to it.'

Vincent nodded satisfied.

I took a pièce of Liaverra pie, just with my hand, without any spoon, And took a bite. The crust was light And flaky And the filling consisted from some berries, sweet And sour at once. I smiled gently.

'What berries are these, Sir Kofa?' I asked curiously.

'Oh, those are Jattaranna berries, Max, they grow in the deepest woods of Landaland And so they're very hard to get,' Kofa explained smiling softly. 'Very few people know how to cook them, but Sir Avatta knows how to Do it very well.'

I nodded grinning.

'Vincent, it's good that it was me And not Sir Shurf who hit you on your back when you we're choking,' I chuckled.

'But why?' Vincent asked surprised. 'Sir Shurf accepted your friendship easily then...'

'Yes, he did,' I grinned. 'But while I asked Sir Juffin about the friendship customs in Echo And was relieved from my worries, Sir Shurf, on the other side...'

'What?' Vincent asked eagerly.

'Well, the next day when I was sleeping after my night shift, I was suddenly awoken by a song about a little house in the prairie, sung in a deep pleasant voice,' I explained chuckling. 'And when I looked out of my window, I saw Sir Shurf singing that darn song, accompanied by a whole Orchestra! I asked him what the Dark Magicians it was, And he inquired if he has chosen a wrong song! Well, I invited him into my house And asked why was he singing songs under my windows at all! And he answered that he asked Sir Melifaro about the friendship customs of the Wastelands!'

Vincent laughed loudly. So did Melifaro. Kofa smiled softly. Shurf smiled gentky. Numminorix smiled brightly.

'Well, And Sir Melifaro told him that he has to sing serenades to me each day, And exchange blankets with me each full moon, And other such junk,' I continued through tears of laughter. 'Well, I told Shurf that I was a civilized man And the barbaric customs of my homeland meant Nothing to me, that for me friendship meant the Same that for him, just a mutual common sympathy.'

Vincent nodded laughing. Melifaro laughed loudly. Kofa smiled softly. Numminorix smiled brightly. Shurf smiled gently.

'And well, I confronted said Sir Melifaro presently about the hogwash that he fed to Sir Shurf, but he said that he asked his father, the illustrious traveller, about the friendship customs of the Wastelands and got aforementioned pile of riff-raff in answer!' I snorted.

They all laughed except for Shurf who smiled gently.

'And later, when I visited the Melifaro Manor, I asked Sir Manga himself about that weird matter,' I continued. 'And he confessed to me that he in fact knew zero about the friendship customs of the Wastelands, but couldn't own that to his own son, so he told that lot of old cobblers to him! He asked anxiously if his deed had some any serious conséquences. I told him that one guy sang serenades to me, but he agreed to keep to the music that sounds in his irreproachable heart.'

I smiled fondly to Shurf. He smiled gently to me.

'Max, but in Sir Vincent's case there is No danger of the Melifaro family intervening,' Shurf observed smiling gently. I grinned.

'Sir Shurf, for the future, friendship means the Same to me as you it does to you, No serenades and No exchanges of blankets at full moon,' Vincent said with tears of laughter in his eyes.

'I shall have that in mind,' Shurf said evenly. I smiled to him.


End file.
